The Adventures of Rickon and Osha
by akatibandrew
Summary: I have always wanted to a story on Rickon Stark and Osha. This story occurs after the events of Game of Thrones Season 3's Episode 9. Rickon and Osha have parted company with Bran and the Reeds. Osha turns out to be a reincarnation of Nymphadora Tonks from Harry Potter. Meanwhile, Darth Vader takes an interest in Rickon and sends one of his Inquisitors to fetch Rickon.
1. Chapter 1

**The Adventures of Rickon and Osha**

**Plot Outline**

This fan fiction story is set following the events of Game of Thrones Season 3, Episode 9. It blends elements of the television series Game of Thrones, Harry Potter, and Star Wars. The main characters are Rickon Stark, the younger brother of Bran Stark, and Osha, their Wildling guardian. In Episode 9, Rickon, Osha and Shaggydog part company with Bran and travel south of the Wall to seek refuge with Greatjon Umber, the Lord of House Umber and a bannerman of the Stark family. In this story, Rickon discovers his Force talents while Osha experiences flashbacks of a former life. For the purposes of this story, I have made Osha a reincarnation of Nymphadora Tonks, a Harry Potter character. Meanwhile, dark extra-terrestrial forces begin to take an interest in events on Westeros. The Sith Lord Darth Vader dispatches a female Inquisitor, a Dark Side minion, to hunt down and kidnap Rickon. Vader has sensed Rickon's presence in the Force and intends to exploit the boy's Force potential. The Inquisitor is a former Jedi apprentice who survived the Great Jedi Purge. Darth Vader offers the Inquisitor a place as his apprentice in the Sith Order if she succeeds in capturing Rickon alive. Due to the Rule of Two, there can always only be two Sith at any one time: a Master and an Apprentice. Vader plans to kill Emperor Palpatine and become the new Sith Master. But his minion has plans of her own. I also made up the code name Planet 4554647 for George R.R. Martin's world. Note: I don't own any of these characters except for Mara Taral. Her first name "Mara" means bitterness in Hebrew and is a reference to Mara Jade Skywalker, a character from Star Wars Legends, the old Expanded Universe outside of the movies.

**Part 1: Rickon and Osha's POV**

Rickon dreamt that he was Shaggydog, his pet direwolf. Like his older brother Bran, Rickon had the ability to Warg into animals. This meant that he had the ability to enter their minds, and to perceive all their thoughts, actions, and surroundings. Shaggydog was pursuing a deer through the forest. Dawn was approaching and the sky was turning from dark blue to a light yellow-orange shade. In an attempt to evade its pursuer, the deer tried to leap over a stream. However, the deer miscalculated her jump and crashed onto a pile of rocks, breaking two of her legs. As the deer squirmed in pain, Shaggydog landed in the stream and put the deer out of her misery. While immersed Shaggydog's mind, Rickon could feel the direwolf tear bone apart from flesh. He could taste the chunky strips of flesh and smell the acrid iron scent of blood.

Suddenly, this dream gave way to another dream. Rickon found himself in the main hall of a castle. There had been a great banquet but it had descended into a pandemonium of mayhem and death. There were screams, the fluttering of arrows, and the sound of swords slashing through garment and flesh. The floor was littered with discarded food, shattered crockery, and puddles of blood. In one corner, Rickon saw a pregnant woman in a green dress being stabbed repeatedly through her womb. As Rickon turned round, he saw his elder brother Robb Stark being stabbed through his chest repeatedly by a man, who had been one of his family's bannermen and had even eaten at their table. The air then rang with a loud wail of despair. Rickon then saw his mother slashing the throat of another woman before having her throat slit from behind by a long-haired man in black. The air flowed with the dark, foreboding tune of the Rains of Castamere. Rickon heard himself screaming in despair and ran to cradle his fallen mother. Tears flowed down his cheeks as his heart throbbed.

Before he could reach out to touch his fallen, everything disappeared and Rickon's surroundings turned pitch black. Suddenly, Rickon heard a ragged mechanical sound, like someone taking several deep breaths. Rickon turned around and saw a dark figure towering over him. The mysterious man was dressed like a black knight and wore dark robes. The black knight's helm was curve and rounded, sitting atop a menacing death mask. The man's chest was line with several blue and red buttons which flicked through the darkness. In his right hand, the black knight held a flaming red sword which glowed through the darkness.

"Join me, Rickon. You have lost everything that you have held dear in your life. Your home, your father, your mother, your brothers, and your sisters. Join me and embrace the Dark Side. It is the only way."

Before Rickon could open his mouth to utter a response, he found himself falling feet first into a dark chasm. Rickon awoke and realized it had all just been a dream. He found himself lying at the base of a big willow tree. The grass around him was still covered in dew. It was dawn and the first rays of sunlight were beginning to penetrate the cloudy sky. His guardian Osha lay to his left and was beginning to stir from her sleep. His direwolf Shaggydog had returned with its kill, dragging the dead deer with its mouth. The previous night, they had camped in the middle of a thicket of trees.

"Aunty Osha," cried Rickon, with tears streaming down his face. "I saw Mum and my big brother. They're dead. There was a big scary knight!"

"It's allright, my little lord," spoke Osha gently. "It was only a bad dream."

Kneeling down, she gave Rickon a bear hug.

"It's allright little one, I will keep you safe."

After breakfasting on bread and roasted squirrel, Osha, Rickon, and Shaggydog continued their journey to the Last Hearth, the holdfast of Lord Greatjon Umber, one of the Stark family's bannermen. The Last Hearth lay south of the Gift, east of the King's Road, and north of the Last River.

"Are you allright, Aunty?," asked Rickon, who had noticed Osha's pale and weary expression.

"I'm okay, little one," replied Osha, who winked a smile to hide her troubled countenance "Just catching a breath, I'm not as young as you."

Osha was lying. In fact, she had also experienced a troubling dream. In that dream, Osha had found herself in the middle of a climactic battle in an old castle. People were hurling spells at each other. The air rang with shouts and screams. Osha felt a trickle of blood flowing down her face onto her bruised lips. Her clothes were hanging in tatters and her body was lacerated with scrapes and bruises. Osha found herself lying on the hard stony floor. She found herself staring up into the merciless eyes of a pale woman dressed in black with long, curly hair. The mysterious woman held a black wand in her hand.

"You pathetic little half-blood," snarled the dark-clad woman. "You should have joined us rather than those traitors and mudbloods."

In her dream Osha tried to mouth a response but found that she could not muster the strength to do so. Blood gushed from a dozen cuts and bruises. Osha tried to move her arms and legs but felt nothing.

The dark-clad woman continued. "So here lies Nymphadora Lupin. Friend of Mudbloods and traitors."

The woman then lifted her wand and uttered the phrase Avada Kedavara. Instantly, Osha felt the life drain out of her body. She found herself enveloped in a bright ray of light. As she faded into nothingness, Osha saw her life flash by, not as a Wildling but another life in a strange world of witches, wizards, and cars. In the flashback, Osha saw glimpses of herself attending a school for wizards and witches, joining a secret Order in a great struggle against a Dark Lord, falling in love and marrying a hairy man, giving birth to a child, and fighting to protect a very special boy. Everything prior to the great battle within the castle.

As Osha watched her life flash by, she quickly realised that she had been someone else in her past. A woman named Nymphadora Lupin, and also known by the nickname Tonks. What was this life? How did she end up in another world? Most importantly, what was she doing here?

With great difficulty, Osha put her thoughts about her past life aside. She had to put on a strong face for the sake of the little one, she thought. He had already suffered so much. Firstly, the loss of his father and the imprisonment of his sisters. Then the loss of his home, his older brother, and finally his mother. It had been very difficult for Rickon to part with his older brother Bran Stark, who was traveling north on a foolhardy journey with the Meera and Jojen Reed to find the mysterious three-eyed raven. But it was for his own good, with his family scattered, it was imperative that she bring him somewhere safe. Especially anywhere south of the Wall. Osha dreaded the very thought of going North, knowing the insidious, creeping threat which had claimed the life of her husband.

**Part 2: Mara Taral's POV**

In the depths of space, a dagger-shaped spaceship approached a star system in the depths of the Unknown Regions. This spaceship was the Star Destroyer _Chimaera _and it was carrying a special passenger. The Inquisitor Mara Taral was a Dark Side-wielding agent of the Sith. Following the end of the Clone Wars and the Great Jedi Purge, the galaxy had come under the domination of the Sith and their Galactic Empire. Under the Rule of Two, the Sith consisted of only two members: a master, and an apprentice. One to hold power and the other to crave it. However, the Sith also had an army of Force-sensitive Dark Siders to do their bidding. These Dark Siders were put to work hunting and rooting out the last remnants of the Jedi Order. Mara was only one in a mighty army of Inquisitors. She was a pale-skinned human woman with long, black curly hair which dropped down to her shoulders.

Mara Taral was a Nightsister, a clan of Force-sensitive Dark Siders who resided on the remote planet of Dathomir. In the last days of the Old Republic, Mara had been talent scouted by agents of the Emperor, who was then still Supreme Chancellor and known under the name Darth Sidious. For the past ten years, Mara had hunted Jedi, rebels, and separatists. Her Force powers and lightsaber combat skills had gained her the attention of Darth Vader, the Sith apprentice of Emperor Palpatine. She had become his "hatchet woman" and he would send her on the most challenging and dangerous missions. He favoured her over the other Inquisitors, particularly that gaunt and arrogant Pa'uan.

Mara entered her meditation chamber. While enjoying a well-deserved cup of tea, Mara had received word that her mentor was seeking an audience with her via hologram. Darth Vader had sent her on a top secret mission to recover a Force-sensitive child on a remote world in the depths of the Unknown Regions. According to Imperial Intelligence reports, this planet, known as Planet 4554647, was a primitive backwater that was home to several feudalistic human civilizations. Planet 4554647's human inhabitants had not yet reached their industrial age or developed interstellar travel yet. The planet's human inhabitants were still divided into various feudal kingdoms and city states which squabbled like spoilt younglings. It was speculated that these humans were the descendants of an ancient lost human colony, which had become cut off from the wider galaxy. Planet 4554647 had at least three continents called Westeros, Essos, and Sothoryos. Imperial Intelligence had recently taken interest in events on the continent of Westeros, a long, narrow landmass that was separated from Essos by a small sea. Unlike the other continents, the inhabitants of Westeros that lay south of the wall had united themselves into one kingdom. Until recently, they had been ruled by a certain King named Robert Baratheon. The death of King Robert had thrown Westeros into the throes of a devastating civil war. While the Empire had little interest in Planet 4554647, it was known to be the home of several Force-sensitive individuals. Some of these had the power to see visions or to conjure magic. While others had the power to enter the minds of animals.

Kneeling down, Mara Taral gazed into the glittering blue figure of Darth Vader in the middle of the hologram projector.

"My Lord, we are approaching Planet 4554647," reported Mara "As you have commanded."

"Yes, I have also felt their presence glowing in the Force," replied Darth Vader. "The Emperor has ordered us to seek the Children of the Force. They must not become Jedi. They will be made to serve the Sith. If they refuse to join us, they must die. "

"What would you have me do on Planet 4554647?," Mara asked.

"I want you to bring me Rickon, the youngest of the Starks," Darth Vader's voice boomed. "I have sensed that this young one is strong in the Force. If he could be turned, he would make a powerful asset. But if he cannot be turned, he will die."

"Yes, another opportunity to advance the New Order," said Mara sarcastically "What's in store for me?"

"If you succeed, I will make you my Sith Apprentice," replied Darth Vader "And together we will overthrow the Emperor and rule the Galaxy."

"This…this is a great offer," Mara stammered, half excited and half shocked. "But what you are suggesting is treason…Are you sure our communications are secure?"

"We are on the most secure communications line in the galaxy," said Darth Vader "It is encrypted in the most advanced code in the galaxy. It has been developed specifically to counter the growing Rebellion."

Darth Vader continued: "I sense your burning ambitions and desire for power. This will be your final challenge to see whether you are worthy to wear the mantle of the Sith."

"Yes," said Mara "I will not fail you on this test."

The hologram of Darth Vader flickered for a moment before vanishing, completing their conversation. Mara savoured the new opportunity which had presented itself. She saw this trip to Planet 4554647 to kidnap or kill Rickon as an opportunity to join the vaunted Sith Order. However, she had her own plans of achieving that goal. After capturing or killing Rickon, she planned to lure Darth Vader to Planet 4554647 and then kill him. She would then take his place as the Emperor's apprentice. Avarice and back-stabbing was part of the Sith way. A thousand years ago, the Sith had almost destroyed each other through their own greed and ambition. Darth Bane had managed to eliminate this problem by reforming the Sith Order into an organization consisting of two people, instead of the thousands. This made the Sith more cohesive and less vulnerable to internal infighting.

**Endnotes**

My apologies for changing Rickon and Osha's intended destination from the Isle of Skargos to The Last Hearth. The TV series deviates from the books and I got my facts mixed up. Since this story follows the TV series, the destination will be The Last Hearth.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Adventures of Rickon and Osha Chapter 2**

**Plot Outline**

So, we have introduced Rickon and Osha already. This chapter introduces a new character Han Lee, a survivor of the Great Jedi Purge who crash-landed his starfighter on Westeros. I made him a Human because Game of Thrones characters would probably not react too well to meeting an alien. Since there weren't a lot of Asians in Game of Thrones, I thought I'll add one. The tavern keeper "Big" Joe is a minor antagonist who is intended to be an informant working for the Galactic Empire. I have also tried to address the tensions between the First Men who live in the North and the Wildlings who live beyond the Wall. Basically, the First Men look down on Wildlings in the same that Europeans look down on Roma and Middle Eastern people. For those of you who are familiar with the Star Wars Expanded Universe, the Star Destroyer _Chimaera_ and Captain Pellaeon may ring a bell.

**Part 1: Rickon and Osha's POVs**

After three days and nights of travelling through endless grasslands and forests, Rickon, Osha, and Shaggydog reached a remote hamlet called Frostville. It consisted of no more than a dozen wooden shacks which stood out on the grassy plain like chess pieces. It was evening and dusk was approaching. The three tired and grimy travellers headed to the settlement's main inn-and-tavern, a weathered one-storey building called The Seven Hells, a reference to the seven hells of the Faith of the Seven, the dominant religion on Westeros. The place was frequented by travellers and outlaws. It was in the middle of nowhere in the far north of the Seven Kingdoms where the Crown had very little authority. The Night's Watch was unable to exercise any control over this region, called The Gift, due to their depleted numbers.

Rickon and Osha had just arrived in Frostville just in time to hear the local town crier announcing the news that the that the Stark and Tully armies had been slaughtered during a wedding at The Twins, the stronghold of House Frey. Robb Stark, the King in the North, along with his pregnant wife Talisa and his mother Catelyn were dead, thus ending the Northern Rebellion. House Bolton and House Frey had switched sides and joined forces with the Lannisters and Tyrells. Roose Bolton was the new Warden of the North. This news made Rickon sick to the stomach. Anger, anguish and despair rose in him. So the dream had been true. Rickon however kept a lid on his temper and held his tongue, knowing that any outburst could expose him and Osha to danger..

Upon entering "The Seven Hells", Osha and Rickon found themselves in a quandary. They did not have enough money to rent even a small room for the night, let alone a place in the barn for Shaggydog. The taven-owner was a grumpy and mean-spirited stout fellow named "Big" Joe. He demanded that they pay up seven stars for lodging and food. Despite Osha's pleas and remonstrations, he refused to back down and insisted on getting paid the full board. He also demanded that they keep Shaggydog out of his sight or he would have the direwolf skinned for its pelt.

While the adults were arguing, Rickon was tempted to reveal his true identity. That he was the last-born natural son of the late Eddark Stark, Lord of Winterfell and the former Warden of the North. However, on second thought, he abandoned that idea. Most people believed that Eddard Stark was a traitor who had conspired to kill Joffrey Baratheon, the son of the late King Robert Baratheon. Plus, the tavern owner might be a spy working for the Lannisters and their new-found allies, the Boltons. Throughout their travels, Osha and Rickon had posed as Wildling refugees. Rickon was posing as Tom, Osha's son.

"I have only four stars and six pennies left," Osha pleaded "Please ser, don't leave us out to die in the cold for the night. The little one is hungry and tired."

"I'm not a ser and I bloody well don't care whether you and your boy die of cold or starve to death," roared "Big" Joe. "If you don't pay, you can bloody well get the hell out!"

"Perhaps, we could help wash the dishes in return," said Osha.

"To hell with you, I don't need any more Wildling scum working in my kitchen," growled "Big" Joe. "There's too many of your kind around breeding like rabbits. Let's hope the Night's Watch kill more of your kind."

"Oh, don't you dare tar us with the same brush," shouted Osha "Me and my boy are fleeing the White Walkers. They're awakened…"

"You can't bloody well scare me with myths and fairy tales," the tavern keeper replied "Five silvers and seven coppers or you and your boy can go find somewhere else to stay…"

"Don't worry, I will pay for them," said a man's voice from behind.

Osha and Rickon turned to see a man, dressed in rough travelling clothes. He was a yellow-skinned man with black hair, brown eyes, and a trim moustache. He had a kindly and friendly face.

"I said that I will pay for the Wildling mother and her son," said the kindly stranger, who was now facing the tavern keeper "Perhaps a little more compassion would come in handy."

"Hell no, I'm not taking any more Wildlings or strangefolk," roared "Big" Joe "I'm raising the raising the hotel fees to ten stars."

"No, you will not," said the stranger calm but without raising his voice "You will do no such thing."

"What!?," shouted "Big" Joe "Don't you dare tell me how to run my tavern."

Speaking in a calm but authoritative tone while raising his right hand, the stranger said: "You will accept Osha and her boy's payment of four stars."

"Big" Joe's facial expression rapidly changed from one of rage to one of bemusement. To Osha and Rickon's surprise, he then repeated the stranger's words in a dull monotonous tone: "I will accept Osha and her boy's payment of four stars."

The stranger then continued in a calm but authoritative voice: "You will give them your best room available and you will serve them the best cooked meal for free. You will also let their direwolf stay in the barn for the night."

As before, "Big" Joe repeated the stranger's command in the same monotonous tone.

Observing the standoff, Osha chuckled and turned to Rickon and whispered into his ear: "Looks like we have won this round."

With their place at the tavern secured, Rickon sent a telepathic signal for Shaggydog to enter the barn. After days out in the open, all three of them would be sleeping under a roof for the night. After parking their few belongings in their room, which consisted of a double-decker bed, Rickon and Osha joined the stranger for dinner. The stranger had ordered a red-wine beef stew, roast potatoes, boiled vegetables, buttered bread, and apple-cakes, Rickon's favourite dish, for desert. The tavern keeper had grumbled at first but ultimately complied, having experienced the stranger's "mind tricks." Whoever the stranger was, he seemed to have a soft heart for refugees. Rickon and Osha had not eaten this well since their flight from Winterfell months ago.

Osha related to the stranger their cover story of them being Wildling refugees fleeing the far north and traveling south with the hope of reaching the Last Hearth. The stranger identified himself as Han Lee, a traveller who loved exploring strange lands. For both a stranger and foreigner, Han Lee spoke the Common Tongue very well.

"Why did you help us?" asked Osha "Even though we were strangers."

"The strong and fortunate have an obligation to help the weak and unfortunate," replied Han Lee

"Well, we've living in bleak and unjust world," replied Osha "I've lost my husband and the boy has lost his family."

"Seems to be little different from where I come from," responded Han Lee "I've also lost many people whom I have considered to be my family."

"What on earth did you do to the tavern keeper?," asked Osha "What you did was bloody well amazing."

"It's simple. I simply convinced him that it was better for him to help you and your boy than to risk a public spat that would be very bad for his business," explained Han Lee "The Force can have a strong influence on the weak-minded."

"What is this Force you speak about", asked Rickon curiously "Me and my brother have the ability to warg. That is to enter into the minds of our pet direwolves."

"Well the Force is what gives me my power," replied Han Lee "It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It is what binds your world and this galaxy together."

"What is this mumbo jumbo?," demanded Osha sharply "My boy has had his head filled with enough talk about black magic. I won't let you subject him to this."

"Relax, Aunt Osha," said Rickon "If he meant us harm, he wouldn't have stepped into help us."

"What I'm saying may sound strange to your ears," Han Lee calmly explained "But I come from somewhere far, far away from your world."

"Where do you come?," Rickon asked, trying to remembering the geography lessons which Master Luwin had taught him and Bran. "Do you come from Yi Ti or the lands east of Essos?"

"Maybe, or perhaps even further away," replied Han Lee "I am not of this world. I come from beyond the stars."

"Now, you're talking it nonsense," said Osha "Perhaps you have had too much to drink or the cook has put too much wine in our stew."

While nibbling on a slice of apple cake, Rickon caught a glimpse of a silver baton-like object hanging from Han Lee's belt. It was partly obscured by his ragged, brown travelling cloak but he noticed that it had a red diamond-like button and a black hand-grip. It seemed to be some sort of strange relic from some far away land. Before he could take a closer look, it was swept under the man's swirling brown cloak. There was something also very peculiar about this man. Rickon sensed a strong calming presence around the man which enveloped him like a cloud.

"Where are you two traveling to?," asked Han Lee "It's quite dangerous for a woman and a child to travel alone in these rough lands and times."

"Why is it your business to know where we're heading two?," Osha said sharply "I'm taking my boy south away from the cold and fighting in the North. I can fight with a spear and I'm perfectly capable of looking after m boy."

"I've also got my pet direwolf Shaggydog," added Rickon amusingly "He can fight and bite."

"I do not doubt your courage and abilities," replied Han Lee "But I sense the boy is not actually your son but he is still someone important."

Osha and Rickon were astounded. How did this perfect stranger know who they were. Was he a mind-reader? Or was he a spy?

Osha turned to Han Lee and spoke sharply: "I don't know who in seven hells you are but we don't know who you nor do we trust you. Thank you for your help in securing lodging and a meal for me and my boy. But we are perfectly capable of looking ourselves on the road. Thank you for your offer but no thanks."

Unknown to Rickon, Osha and Han Lee, they were secretly being watched. The tavern keeper "Big" Joe it turned out was an undercover informant working for the Galactic Empire. He was a resident of Westeros who had encountered the Imperial "spacefolk" and agreed to become a spy in return for his weight in gold. Working as a spy helped bring extra income to feed his business. His inn and tavern business was struggling to stay afloat due to sheer poverty and remoteness of the Gift, the northernmost frontier of the North which lay between Winterfell and the Wall.

**Part 2: Big Joe and Mara Taral's POVs**

After watching his guests for about half an hour, "Big" Joe retreated to the barn behind his tavern. He pulled out a small palm-sized device from his pocket called a "comlink." It resembled a phone, a technology that was alien to Westeros. But this was no ordinary phone. It was capable of receiving and transmitting signals thousands of light years away. This small device consisted of a receiver, a transmitted and a crystal power source. The tavern keeper had been given this comlink by his "spacefolk" spy-masters. This was his only communication link with them.

After a few seconds of buzzing, Joe spoke "This is Shadow Cat calling Sarlaac."

After another seconds, a sinister female voice responded: "This is Sarlaac responding to Shadow Cat. You may come in."

Joe said: "I have gotten new information which may be of interest to the Empire. Have sighted the wolf cub and his Wildling guardian. But I have also encountered another person of interest…I believe he may be a Jedi."

"Are you sure?," replied the female voice "This better not be another false lead. The Empire does not take such crimes lightly,"

"Don't you dare question me again. I saw and experienced with my own eyes," barked Joe. "While I was trying to deal with my troubling Wildling customers, he played a trick on my mind. He tricked me into offering them lodging and food for four stars, that's not enough to pay even a month's wages for my damned scullery maids."

"Allright, I believe you," replied the female voice sarcastically. "You have been reliable in the past and I doubt that you would simply make up fairy tales…"

Joe interrupted: "I also demand to be paid my wages. I haven't been paid for two months. You won't want me revealing your Empire's presence to my people."

"Allright, I understand you frustrations," replied the female voice "You will receive a rich reward when I visit your planet. You have my word."

After finishing the conversation with the petulant bartender, the Dark Side Inquisitor Mara Taral left her office and entered the bridge of the Imperial Star Destroyer _Chimaera. _The starship was orbiting a gas giant within Planet 4554647's star system. There, it would be safe from prying eyes. The planet's inhabitants were still too primitive to have developed space observatories capable of peering deep into the stars or starships capable of traveling into space. The ship's commanding officer, Captain Pellaeon, was staring into a star-lit horizon.

"Captain, me and my fellow minions will be departing for Planet 4554647. I order that my shuttle be made ready for us."

"Yes, mi-lady," replied Captain Pellaeon "Your shuttle has been refuelled."

"Is this part of the Emperor's Children of the Force business?," asked the Captain.

"Yep, but there's more," replied Mara, relishing the thought of adding another Jedi to her score chart.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Adventures of Rickon and Osha Chapter 3**

**Plot Outline**

Chapter 3's main purpose is to introduce Mara Taral's henchmen. Her henchmen consist of several Star Wars rogue types and a platoon of elite Stormtroopers. Mara's transport is a Sentinel-class landing ship, which appears in the Star Wars Legends. She later rendezvous with Big Joe who gets his reward but ends up asking for too much. For this story, I have decided to include some classic elements from Star Wars including clones, Stormtroopers, and aliens. According to Wookieepedia, one squad of Stormtroopers consists of nine men and a platoon consists of four squads, making 36 men. Mara's Stormtroopers are intended to be Shadow stormtroopers, a specialist type of Stormtroopers who wear black armor. The whole business about the "Children of the Jedi" was borrowed from the new Disney TV series _Star Wars Rebels_. Please note, I don't own any of these characters and concepts except Mara Taral and her henchmen, and the Imperial name for the Game of Thrones world: Planet 455 4647. I imagined that this would be the code name that Imperial cartographers would have given to a remote and uncharted world in the heart of the Unknown Regions. This chapter is told from the point of view of Mara Taral.

**Story: Mara Taral's POV**

The _Sentinel_-classlanding ship dived into Planet 4554647's atmosphere like a hawk-bat, a winged reptilian creature native to the galactic capital of Coruscant. Mara's landing ship _Stalker _was a specially-modified landing ship that was equipped with a prototype cloaking device, enabling the starship to "disappear" and sneak under the radar. It was also painted black, Mara's favourite colour. The _Sentinel-_class landing ship was one of the many products offered to the Galactic Empire by Sienar Fleet Systems, the manufacturer of the Empire's TIE fighters, the staple starfighters of the Imperial Navy, and the _Lambda-_class shuttle, the navy's main utility transport. Like its small cousin the _Lambda_-class shuttle, the Sentinel-class landing ship had two retractable wings and a large dorsal fin. When not in flight mode, the wings rested on the top dorsal fin, formed a triangle. The landing ship was capable of carrying a maximum of 75 troops and was mainly used to land troops on planets and space stations during military assaults. However, due to the top secret nature of this mission, the _Stalker _only carried a small skeletal landing force. Due to Planet 4554647's remoteness, it was imperative that the Imperials not expose their presence to the local Westerosi. This was a covert black operation that would officially be denied by the Imperial authorities.

As the _Stalker _approached the continent of Westeros, Mara entered the transport hold to brief her henchmen. Mara had four henchmen, who served as her personal body guards and fellow hunters. The reptilian Trandoshan Corrsk was a former bounty hunter who had served the Separatists during the Clone Wars before switching sides. As a Trandoshan, Corrsk was a big-built reptilian humanoid who resembled a tailless bipedal crocodile. Like a lizard, he was capable of generating lost limbs and body parts. More recently, Corrsk had been used to hunt down runaway Wookiee slaves and insurrectionists. He had a penchant for keeping the pelts of his targets as grisly souvenirs. Taral's second henchman was the furry Bothan Mer'slya, a former Bothan Spynet intelligence officer-turned Imperial Intelligence agent. Bothans were a furry, mammalian species who had a reputation for being master politicians and spies. Prior to working for the Empire, Mer'slya had been the Bothan Spynet station chief on the Core World of Alsakan. He had betrayed his colleagues and their spy ring for three million Credits. In addition, Taral also had two modified IG-100 Magna Guards, named IG-164 and IG-165. These two droids were relics of the Clone Wars and had formerly served General Grievous, the infamous Separatist military commander. Under Taral, the two droids were programmed with all known Jedi lightsaber combat techniques and were armed with lightsabers. Taral had specially picked her henchmen for their ruthlessness, viciousness, and cunningness. Together with her gang, Mara had hunted down and killed many Jedi, Separatists and Rebels. Their actions had gained them a fearsome reputation throughout the Empire.

Besides her "Gang of Four", Mara also commanded thirty-six Stormtroopers. Unlike the Empire's standard white-armoured Stormtroopers, Mara's Stormtroopers wore special all-black armour which contained stygian triprimastic polymer, a mineral that was capable of deflecting laser blasts. With both Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine's blessing, Mara had been allowed to raise her own independent force of Stormtroopers, who reported solely to her. None of these Stormtroopers were clones of the late Jango Fett, a former bounty hunter who had become the template for millions of clone soldiers who had played a decisive role in defeating Count Dooku's Confederacy of Independent Systems and facilitating the rise of Palpatine's New Order. Mara had personally handpicked her Stormtroopers from the prestigious Imperial Academy at Carida. In the years following the establishment of the Galactic Empire, most of Fett's clones had succumbed to cellular decomposition and accelerated ageing. Today, the Stormtrooper Corps was comprised mainly of natural-born human recruits, who were trained at a series of academies throughout the Empire. Anyway why invest billions of credits into cloning when there were billions of young men across the galaxy willing to fight and die for the Empire. Despite these changes, the Stormtrooper Corps still remained an overwhelmingly human and male establishment. There were only a handful of females and aliens in the ranks of the Stormtrooper due to the patriarchal and xenophobic policies of the Galactic Empire. Aliens were welcomed by the Empire as spies, collaborators, or slaves.

"Good morning, gentlemen," said Mara Taral, as she bent down to activate a holographic projector. "We will be descending into Westeros at approximately 0730 local time."

The holographic projector flickered before opening to display a 3D image of Planet 4554647, a swirling blue-green world with splotches of yellow and white. Mara tapped the continent of Westeros with her right thumb and index finger. The image of the swirling world was replaced by a 3D image of the continent of Westeros: a narrow landmass which resembled the cartoonish image of a hag with a hat. Mara then tapped the map to zoom in onto the northern part of the continent. After toying with the control panel, Mara managed to bring up a blurry photograph of Rickon, Osha, and Han Lee sitting down for dinner in the club. The photo was courtesy of "Big" Joe, one of Mara's agents on Planet 4554647.

She continued: "Operation Direwolf is now in action. Our mission is to locate and hunt down a certain Force-sensitive boy named Rickon Stark. This is part of the Emperor's programme of recruiting Children of the Force to the Empire's cause."

Using her lightsaber as an improvised laser pointer, Mara zeroed in on Rickon, who was seated in the inner rim of the table sandwiched between Osha on the right and Han Lee on the left. Rickon was chomping on a loaf of bread while Han Lee was sipping on a mug of wine. Osha was glaring at Han Lee while slicing a piece of beef with her knife.

"This is a hazy photo, can't we just zoom in any farther?," croaked Corrsk irritatingly

"Mi apologies, our local informant has itchy hands," replied Mara "Don't be too harsh on Joe, he comes from a primitive backwater."

"Is that little scrawny kid our target?," asked Mer'slya "Looks like he needs a haircut."

Mer'slya, Corrsk and several of the Stormtroopers sniggered.

"Based on what little intelligence that we have from our informant," said Mara Taral "Rickon has had no formal training in the Force. He's only a boy of seven and should be easy to subdue. There's only that woman protecting him plus his pet wolf. Their Jedi friend has left for parts unknown."

"So, do you want 'em dead or alive?," asked Corrsk "I prefer them dead because it's a good way for me to collect more Jagannath points for the Scorekeeper."

The Scorekeeper was the main deity of the Trandoshan species. She was said to exist beyond time and space. The Scorekeeper watched over Trandoshan hunters and awarded them Jagannath points for each kill. The need to collect more Jagannath points drove many Trandoshans to become bounty hunters, mercenaries, or assassins; a cultural practice which reinforced the species' blood thirsty reputation throughout the galaxy.

"No, I want Rickon alive," snapped Mara "No disintegrations period. I don't want a repeat of the mess that we made on Nar Shaddaa a month ago. However, you're free to do anything with that woman and that pet wolf of his."

A month ago, Mara had tracked down three Jedi fugitives to Nar Shaddaa, a seedy moon in Hutt Space that was covered entirely in urban sprawl. While they had succeeded in eliminating the Jedi, their military operation had also caused the unnecessary deaths of civilians and destroyed many buildings in the Neimoidian Sector. This black op had also incurred the wrath of the Hutt Grand Council, the governing body of the Hutt species. The Hutts were a species of giant slug-like creatures whom ran most of the crime cartels throughout the galaxy.

"Hmmm, the boy's pet wolf will make a fine pelt for my collection," said Corrsk cheerfully.

"I'm sure it will," replied Mara "This will be your payment for your services."

Corrsk chuckled at the thought of killing the Human woman. His last kill had been a female Neimoidian Jedi during the "Incident on Nar Shaddaa." How she had put up a good fight and sliced off his left arm. However, that injury did not matter to the hardy Trandoshan since his species were capable of regenerating lost limbs within days.

"What about the Jedi?," asked IG-164 in a hoarse metallic voice "Must kill Jedi."

"The Jedi is our second concern," replied Mara "Our primary concern right now is the boy Rickon. Those were Lord Vader's orders. Anyway, we can always deal with the Jedi later.

Three hours later…

The _Sentinel_-class landing ship had landed beside a creek in the middle of a grass plain. While her men set up base beside a small lake, Mara entered into a nearby thicket to meet with her informant: "Big" Joe. Joe was a squat, barrel chested man with a surly face. He had greying hair and his sagging face was lined with unshaven stubble. His breath smelt of garlic and his body reeked to high heavens. They had been talking for about half an hour.

"I've sent you the information about the Wildling mother, boy, and their wolf" barked "Big" Joe "Plus the Jedi. Now I demand my reward."

"Here's, thirty dragons," said Mara, handing "Big" Joe a bag of gold coins "Now go buy yourself a windmill and live happily ever after."

"No, I demand one hundred dragons," shouted "Big" Joe "I won't settle for peanuts. I wanna renovate my rickety little tavern and turn it into the biggest building in town."

"How about fifty?," suggested Mara, her voice barely hiding her contempt for the greedy oaf. "Take it or leave it."

"No, I demand my full reward," bellowed "Big" Joe, his face smirking into a crooked smile. "You don't want me squealing about the presence of you and your spacefolk to my …"

Before "Big" Joe could finish his sentence, Mara had ignited her lightsaber and beheaded him with one stroke of her laser sword. The man's body dropped to the ground like a heavy sack of potatoes. Blood gushed out onto the ground like a spilled wine bag. The man's head landed a metre away, startling a pair of squirrels who were collecting acorns for the coming winter. Joe's decapitated head gurgled in shock and pain for a few seconds. There was a foul smell as the men's bowels emptied for the last time. Then all was silent as his dead, unknowing eyes gazed onto the forest floor.

That should keep the old blabber mouth shut up for good thought Mara. A smile smirked across her pale face. Some of his blood had splashed onto her face and black jumpsuit but Mara wiped it away with her handkerchief. While the Jedi were taught to respect life, the Sith and their Dark Side followers were taught that life was worthless and that killing was good for releasing some steam. She stepped down to pick up the deceased man's money bag and to empty his pockets of coins and other valuables. She also pried his wedding ring from his still warm hands. If his family and friends ever found his worthless corpse, they'll think that he encountered a particularly vicious robber. Given the fighting and rampant lawlessness in much of Westeros, people would think it was a Wildling robbery-and-ambush gone wrong.

Like all Dark Siders, Mara wielded a lightsaber, a weapon which consisted of an oblong metallic hilt and a plasma blade that was powered by a kyber crystal. Kyber crystals were Force-attuned crystals which grew on the ice planet of Illum. They were available in a myriad of colours including blue, red, green, yellow, and purple. While the Jedi wielded lightsabers spanning a wide spectrum of colours, the Sith and their Dark Side minions only used red-hued synthetic crystals. While Sith lightsaber blades were sharper and more powerful than their Jedi blades, they were also more volatile and prone to exploding if not constructed carefully.

Now, Mara thought, back to business. Through the Force, she had a rough idea of Rickon and Osha's whereabouts. They were heading east. Before he had died, "Big" Joe had mentioned that they were heading to a place called The Last Hearth. Having grown up in a cold part of Dathomir prior to joining the Jedi and then switching sides and joining the Sith, Mara was not bothered by the cold, gloomy climate. It was supposed to be summer on this world but winter was beginning to stir. The leaves around her were turning brown and the forest floor was covered by a carpet of brown leaves. Winter was coming to this world.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Adventures of Rickon and Osha Chapter 4**

**Outline**

Chapter 4's main function is to introduce the first confrontation between Rickon Stark, Osha, and the Inquisitor Mara Taral. The Jedi stranger Han Lee then comes to their rescue, revealing his identity as a Jedi. There is a clash of lightsaber blades and Osha rediscovers her forgotten powers. We also get to learn more about Mara Taral's past. Like Osha/Nymphadora Tonks, Mara is a reincarnation of another Harry Potter character – Bellatrix Lestrange, one of Lord Voldermort's top henchmen. To sum up this chapter, Game of Thrones meets Star Wars and Harry Potter. The first half of the chapter is written from the point of view (POV) of Rickon while the second half of the chapter is told from the POV of Mara.

**Part 1: Rickon's POV**

Nightfall had descended on Westeros. The dark blue sky was lit up by a half moon and a speckle of stars. The temperature was dropping. Luckily, there was a warm southern breeze passing through the area. Osha and Rickon had caught a hare and had feasted on hare stew for dinner. Its pelt would make a good pair of moccasins, thought Osha who was aware that winter was just round the corner. Rickon was washing their pot, crockery, and utensils in a nearby stream. The direwolf Shaggydog was roaming in the nearby fields, presumably chasing down some prey. Shaggydog was perfectly capable of looking after himself. Direwolves grew up faster than human children. The air around them was calm and quiet. Perhaps it was just too quiet. Something wasn't right. Osha felt a foreboding sense that something was coming for her and Rickon. There seemed to be some movement in the grass and bushes around them. Were they the footfalls of some animals or perhaps a fellow traveller? Rickon had just returned from washing the dishes. He laid them down beside their bag beside a birch tree.

"Shhhh, be quiet," whispered Osha "There's someone or something in the grass at front of us."

"What?," asked Rickon "Who or what could it be?"

"Let's sit still and be...ahhhh," screamed Osha, her last word interrupted as she was struck by a bright bolt which knocked her unconscious.

"Osha…," screamed a terrified Rickon. Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind by a pair of strong scaly, reptilian hands. Rickon tried to bite his captor's hands but found that they were as tough as leather. Rickon tilted his head upwards and stared into the dark reptilian eyes of a big lizard man. He smirked, revealing a row of sharp teeth. At front, Rickon could see a black armored figure armed with a big metal stick emerging from the tall grass. The man wore a rounded black helmet with two narrow slits for eyes. He was followed by a tall, dark-haired woman who had pale skin and was dressed in black clothes. Unlike other women, she did not wear a dress but instead wore a skin-tight black jumpsuit. She carried a glowing red sword similar to the one Rickon had seen in his dream a few nights ago. The woman was followed by two skeletal mechanical figures, both of whom also carried laser swords. Unlike the dark woman, their laser swords glowed in iridescent blue and green colours. Rickon turned to his right and saw a brown, furry man dressed in manly clothes crouching beside Osha. His hands were foraging through her dress. He had a canine snout and resembled a man with a dog's head sewn on his body. More dark figures appeared in the horizon, forming a semi-circle.

"Rickon Stark, my name is Mara Taral," said the dark woman "I am a servant of the Galactic Empire. My master Darth Vader has learnt that you have special powers and he has sent me to bring you to him. Join us and no harm will come to you and your guardian."

Who in the Seven Hells were these strangers? What was the Galactic Empire? Who was Darth Vader? How did they know so much about him? Rickon sensed a dark presence around these strangers, particularly around the dark-haired woman.

The "dog man" near Osha stood up and said: "The stun gun has done it works. Someone fetch me a pair of handcuffs."

"Who are you?," screamed Rickon "Why did you hurt Osha? What has she ever done to you? I'm the second heir to House Stark and I belong here. Let me go."

"Now, don't be difficult boy," said Mara "We are only offering you a better life and new opportunities. Don't disappoint my master."

"Where's the boy's wolf?," asked the lizard man holding Rickon in a coarse, guttural voice. "I'm not leaving without my pelt."

All of a sudden, as if to answer his question, a large grey figure appeared out of nowhere and leapt onto Rickon's captor. Rickon somersaulted out of harm's way and rushed towards Osha. There was a loud, deafening howl of agony from behind. Rickon turned and saw that Shaggygdog had bitten off a large chunk of the lizard man's left arm. The lizard man was crouching on his knees and nursing the bleeding stump of his left arm. He was howling and sobbing in pain. Mara cursed sharply and ordered her Stormtroopers to open fire on the direwolf. At that point, Mara and her black armoured soldiers were knocked to their feet by a strong force.

A hooded figure with a green laser sword suddenly appeared out of nowhere at front of the dog-headed man and Osha. Before the dog-headed man could respond, he raised his left hand and sent an unseen force which threw the dog-headed man against a nearby tree, knocking him unconscious. The black armoured men then open fire. Their "metal sticks" issuing blasts of blue fire. However, the hooded figure easily deflected their blasts with his laser sword, throwing their blaster bolts back at them. Several were knocked to the ground by the impact of their own deflected bolts. The hooded figure easily dispatched three of the armoured figures with his laser sword, slicing them in half.

The dark-haired woman and her robotic bodyguards then closed in on the stranger. They formed a loose semi-circle around him, intending to finish him off. However, the hooded man stretched out his left hand, unleashing a blast of bright energy which hit one of the robots, knocking it out of action. The second robotic figure dived in on the hooded stranger from the right. However, the hooded man merely sliced him in half with his laser sword. He then parried with the dark woman with their laser swords exchanging blows. Shaggydog attempted to enter the fray but the dark-haired woman threw him against a tree with the Force, knocking him unconscious.

At first, the hooded stranger seemed to have the upper hand. However, the dark woman managed to land a blow with her laser sword on the man's left arm. The man screamed in pain and dropped his laser sword, which rolled on the ground towards Rickon. She then took advantage of the man's pain to kick him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. As the hooded man dropped, his hood fell off. Rickon quickly recognized the man as Han Lee, that chatty stranger whom he and Osha had met at that tavern in Frostville. As the man nursed his wound, the dark woman towered over him.

"So, we meet again at last, Han," taunted Mara, with a smile appearing on her pale face "I remember you. You were a pupil of the later Master Windu. He always favoured the Vaapad style of lightsaber combat."

"Who are you?," asked Han Lee.

"Don't you remember me," replied Mara "I was your fellow classmate at the Jedi Academy. We attended the same classes that Windu taught."

"You leave the boy and his guardian alone," barked Han Lee "You have no business…."

"Aw, shut up, Jedi," replied Mara "You are a fugitive, an enemy of the Empire and nothing. I am a servant of the Empire and Darth Vader's favourite Inquisitor."

"Only a servant of evil and tyranny," shouted Han Lee "How could you serve the very man who betrayed and murdered our brothers and sisters? You were my best friend back at the Academy."

"You were not there to protect me when the Jedi Temple fell," screamed Mara, her eyes blazing in anger "I was beaten and tortured by the Empire until I embraced the Dark Side."

"I'm sorry, Mara," said Han Lee tearfully. "I was offworld in the Outer Rim at the time. I barely escaped the Purge. I crashed my starfighter on this planet and have been stranded here for years."

"The Empire is my family now," barked Mara "When given the opportunity, I joined the Emperor's Inquisitors in order to escape from that hell hole. I now help the Emperor to hunt down rebels, separatists and Jedi like you."

Smirking, Mara raised her crimson lightsaber above Han Lee's head.

"Now, let me put you out of your…," said Mara triumphantly.

Before Mara could finish her sentence, the air rang with the cry EXPELLIARMUS. Suddenly, the Dark Sider was hurled to the ground by an unseen force. Mara fell to the ground and lay motionless. Rickon popped his head out of his hiding place in the bush while Han tilted his head upwards. To everyone's surprise, Osha had regained consciousness and was standing upright. She approached Han Lee and helped him to his knees, placing her hand across his shoulders. She then motioned for Rickon to join.

"Thank you so much for saving me and Rickon's life," Osha said to Han Lee "We are forever indebted to you."

"No problem, just doing my job," coughed Han Lee.

Osha bandaged his wounds with some rags while Rickon tended to Shaggydog. Fortunately, the direwolf was unharmed apart from a few bruises and a hurt forepaw. Rickon stroked the wounded wolf who licked his master's face.

"Come, let's get out of here before she stirs," said Osha, who was careful not to step on the unconscious Mara. "I may not be as talented as you, Han Lee. But I can remember how to knock someone unconscious with a spell."

Rickon, Osha, Shaggydog and the wounded Han Lee slipped away from the clearing into the night. They left the clearing before the "bad starfolk" could stir. Han Lee also took the lightsabers of the two fallen Magna Guards. These droids would not need them anymore. Better to take them back then to let them fall into the hands of the Sith again. Long ago, these lightsabers had belonged to Jedi who had fallen during the Great Purge.

**Part 2: Mara Taral's POV**

After being knocked out, Mara Taral experienced a frightening Force vision. In that dream, Mara found herself in the midst of a great battle within a stony castle. People were shouting, screaming and hurling spells at each other. Mara had found herself trying to kill a young orange-haired girl. Not with a lightsaber but with a wand, a magical weapon that she had read about in fairy tales and myths. She had heard herself say the word "Avada Kedavra" and witnessed a bright ray of light shoot out of her wand. However, the girl had managed to jump out of the way in the nick of time. Mara then found herself fighting furiously against the girl's mother, a short, plump woman with the same orange hair. Mara saw a look of hatred and rage in the face of her opponent – a mother who had already lost her son and was not willing to lose her only daughter to the enemy. Mara heard her opponent screaming at her furiously. She then heard herself taunting the woman about her dead son, a lad named "Freddie." The woman then screamed that she would never touch her children ever again. Mara had heard herself laugh, evidently not taking the orange-haired woman's threat seriously. Her opponent had not uttered a word but Mara suddenly felt something like a sharp sword pierce through her chest into her heart. Almost immediately, Mara felt her body stiffen as the life drained out of her.

Mara then found herself enveloped in a bright ray of life. As she faded into nothingness, she felt her life flash by like comets racing through the black depths of space. Not as a Nightsister-turned-Jedi Padawan-turned Darth Sider. But growing up in a different world filled with wizards, witches, and spells. In that world, she was not called Mara Taral but was instead named Bellatrix Lestrange. She found herself growing up in a wealthy family of "pure-blood" witches. She found herself attending a magical school and then later rising through the ranks of a secret society led by a charismatic Dark Lord. There had been a great war. She and her comrades had tortured a couple from the opposing side to the state of insanity. Lestrange's side had lost this great conflict and she and her comrades had been imprisoned for their crimes. However, their Dark Lord had returned from his state of limbo several years later and had freed her and her comrades. Together, they had fought against an order of wizards and witches who were opposed to their new order. One of their enemies had been a special teenaged boy known as "the boy who lived." For some strange reason, her master had been obsessed about killing him. As Bellatrix, she had participated in numerous battles, killing many of her Dark Lord's foes, virtually everything prior to that fateful last stand in that great castle. Throughout her vision, the name Bellatrix Lestrange had constantly ringed in her ears and mind. Suddenly, Mara realized that she had been Bellatrix Lestrange in her previous life. How did she end up in this galaxy? What was she doing here?

Mara awoke from her Force-induced vision to find that her quarry and foes had escaped. All thanks to Rickon's guardian Osha who somehow looked remarkably familiar. Suddenly, Mara/Bellatrix recalled that she had killed a certain woman named Nymphadora Tonks during the fateful Battle of Hogwarts. Osha looked almost exactly like Tonks, the half-blood who had fought alongside the mudbloods and traitors during that great battle. However, Mara had little time to settle on her thoughts as she scanned her bedraggled and scattered troops. The whole operation had been a disaster because she had failed to knock out the direwolf and take the Jedi fugitive into account. IG-164's circuits had been ionized by the Jedi fugitive, knocking him out of commission. IG-165 had been sliced in half across the torso. Out of the nine-member squad that accompanied her to capture Rickon, three had been sliced in half across the torso while another four had sustained blaster bolt wounds. A medical droid was attending to the wounded while the Bothan Mer'slya was tending to Corssk, who was missing his left arm and moaning in pain. That was no problem since he could always regrow it. On the bright side, Mara was relieved that she had not deployed her entire platoon for the operation. She had been saving the rest in the event that her plan to capture Rickon fouled up. The rest of her forces would be needed in the manhunt to track down Rickon, Osha and their Jedi protector. Mara was not one to cry over spilled bantha's milk. Instead, she took tonight's debacle as a lesson.

One of the Stormtroopers handed Mara a comlink. She quickly contacted Able Fett, the officer who had been placed in charge of her landing ship _Stalker._ Able Fett was a veteran of the Clone Wars and was one of the last surviving clones of Jango Fett. He had been wounded during a Separatist bomb attack in Castell but had been rebuilt as a cyborg. He had piloted Low Altitude Assault Transport gunships during the Clone Wars. Now, he served as the captain of the _Stalker._ Mara quickly related her predicament and ordered him to bring the shuttle to the clearing to airlift the wounded to the safety of the _Chimaera_. They could not afford to leave any trace of their presence behind. The dead were to be incinerated. In her heart, Mara vowed vengeance on both the Jedi Han Lee and Osha/Nymphadora Tonks. This time, she would silence them both permanently.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Adventures of Rickon and Osha Chapter 5**

**Outline**

This chapter is about Rickon and Osha learning more about the Jedi and the wider galaxy from their Jedi rescuer Han Lee. This chapter also introduces a new Jedi character named Tamati Kiore, who becomes Rickon and Osha's mentor. Kiore is a Ranat, a rodent-like species from the Star Wars Legends storylines. For more information on Ranats, feel free to visit Wookieepedia. Reflecting the influence of my adopted homeland New Zealand, Kiore is the Māori word for rat. I thought that this would best reflect my new character's rodent identity. Like Han Lee, he is a survivor of the Great Jedi Purge. Meanwhile, rifts begin to emerge between the Inquisitor Mara Taral and Darth Vader. Hey there, feel free to give reviews and feedback but please keep them respectful.

**Part 1**

It was high noon and the sky fluttered with the sounds of birds and insects. After escaping the Inquisitor Mara Taral and her minions, Rickon, Osha, Shaggydog and their Jedi rescuer Han Lee had stopped to rest in a cave at midnight. After breakfasting on some berries and acorns, the travellers continued their journey. They were travelling through a dense forest. Han was leading them to a "safe haven". For Rickon and Osha, the encounter with the mysterious dark woman Mara and her minions had been a terrifying one. It had also been the first time they had been attacked since their parting with Bran and the Reed siblings almost a fortnight ago. Han Lee had sustained a wound on his left arm during the fight with the dark woman. Fortunately for Han, Mara had only inflicted a flesh wound. Osha had wrapped the cut in a clean rag. Lightsabers were capable of slicing through flesh and bone, and even wood and steel. Had Mara cut a few centimetres deeper, Han would have lost an arm.

"Are we there yet?," grumbled Rickon for the third time "My legs are getting sore and tired."

"Almost there, just a little further," replied Han.

Shaggydog trailed behind the three human travellers, carrying a wild fowl he had caught along the way. Throughout their journey, Rickon and Osha had learnt a lot about the Jedi and the wider galaxy from Han Lee. Han explained that the Jedi were a religious order consisting of sentient beings who had the power to tap into a mystical energy field called the Force. For twenty-five thousand years, the Jedi had been the guardians of peace and justice in the Galactic Republic. Rickon was amazed to learn that the Republic was much older than the Wall in Westeros, which had stood for eight thousands years. Han also briefly related the chain of events which had led to the downfall of the Jedi. Seventeen years ago, several star systems and powerful corporations had seceded from the Republic, sparking a civil war known as the Clone Wars. In response, the Republic's Supreme Chancellor, a man named Sheev Palpatine, had created an army of clones to combat this threat. On behalf of the Republic, the Jedi had led this clone army to victory over the Separatists. However, Palpatine had turned on the Jedi and denounced them as enemies of the Republic. Thousands of Jedi had been killed across the galaxy while survivors like Han were driven into hiding. Some Jedi like Mara, the dark woman they had encountered the previous night, had joined the Empire to save their own skins. These opportunists became the first Inquisitors, Dark Siders who served as the Emperor's elite henchmen and hunted down their former brethren. Palpatine had also transformed the Republic into the very first Galactic Empire, unleashing a reign of tyranny which engulfed many star systems.

"Why would Palpatine want to turn on the Jedi?," asked Osha curiously "After all they had done for the Republic."

"Palpatine was a Sith, the sworn enemies of the Jedi," explain Han Lee "For millennia, the Sith have sought to control the galaxy. A thousand years ago, the Sith had destroyed each other in a great conflict, victims of their own greed and lust for power. However, one man named Darth Bane survived and rebuilt the Sith around a new doctrine called the Rule of Two. From then on, there would only be two Sith: a master and an apprentice; one to wield power and the other to crave it. The Rule of Two enabled the Sith to escape detection and to concentrate all the powers of the Dark Side into two individuals. For centuries, the Sith had ingratiated themselves into key positions of power and leadership in the Republic. Palpatine was a crafty Senator from Naboo who eventually became the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. We the Jedi were fools for not realising that the very threat to our existence was standing right in front of us. This folly has been our greatest undoing."

"What is the difference between you Jedi and the Sith?," asked Rickon "And what is this Dark Side which you speak about?"

"Good question, the Sith are the polar opposites of the Jedi," said Han Lee "What you need to understand is that there are two sides to the Force. While we Jedi only use the Force to do good and to help others, the Sith use the Force exclusively for their own selfish gain. We Jedi draw our strength and power from the Light Side of the Force while the Sith draw theirs from the Dark Side. The light side is associated with positive emotions like compassion, honesty, mercy, love, duty, and self-sacrifice. The dark side manifests in negative emotions like anger, hatred, deceit, green, lust, and jealousy."

"Where are you taking us?," asked Rickon.

"I'm taking you to meet a fellow Jedi comrade," replied Han Lee "I'm taking you two to somewhere safe."

The four travellers soon came across a thick hedge enclosure with a wooden gate in the middle. At the middle of the door was a sliding peephole. Han knocked on the door five times. There was the pattering of footsteps and seconds later the sliding peephole opened to reveal a set of peering eyes.

"Oh, it's a delight to see you again, bro," said a shrill, squeaky voice "And who are these grubby strangers may I ask?"

"I'm Rickon Stark," replied Rickon "I am the youngest son of Lord Eddard Stark and Lade Catelyn Stark of Winterfell,"

"And I'm Osha, his guardian," added Osha, gesturing towards Shaggydog. "And this is his pet wolf Shaggydog. He's a very friendly wolf and means no harm."

"They've some locals whom I rescued from the clutches of the Empire," said Han Lee.

"Oh, replied the voice warmly "Enemies of the Empire? Well, they are then welcome to stay at my humble lodgings."

The gate opened to reveal what looked like an overgrown rat standing on its two rear legs. The master of the dwelling was no more than a meter tall with a large tail and a pair of long, tusk-like incisors jutting out from his lower jaw. The figure was dressed in brown robes. Osha at first screamed in fright but the host laughed and apologized, explaining that he was used to people being taken aback when meeting him on first sight. Shaggydog growled but Rickon sent him a calming telepathic message assuring the direwolf that this stranger was a friend.

"He's no harm," spoke Rickon "Shaggydog is very friendly once he gets to know you."

"This is Tamati Kiore," said Han Lee "He is a Jedi historian and a fellow survivor of the Great Jedi Purge."

"Welcome, Rickon Stark and Osha," said Tamati in a warm and gentle voice "I have been expecting you. You must be hungry and thirsty. Come in and have some refreshments."

Upon entering the enclosure, Osha and Rickon saw a tiny round hovel that had a straw roof. There were plots of vegetables growing around the hut, ringed by the thick green hedge. There was also a well. Like Han Lee, Kiore was a Purge survivor who had become stranded on Westeros. The hut was cobbled from a mixture of wood and cannibalized starship parts. Its walls had been constructed from the hull of an escape pod. However, the frame of its roof had been constructed from wood harvested from the nearby forest. Once inside, Rickon, Osha, and Han squatted down around a low table while Tamati brought them some hot green tea, biscuits, strawberries, and raspberries. Shaggydog settled down inside the front veranda, feasting on his newly-caught fowl. A glowing portrait of a bald dark-skinned man dressed in Jedi robes hang on a nearby wall.

"Who's that?," asked Rickon, pointing at the portrait.

"Oh, that's my former Master Mace Windu," replied Han Lee "He was killed by Palpatine at the start of the Jedi Purge. He was a good man."

Over hot drinks and biscuits, Rickon and Osha shared their life stories and adventures with their Jedi hosts. Rickon related his time growing up at Winterfell and the pain of being separated from his family. He talked about how his father Ned Stark's death at the hands of the newly-crowned King Joffrey Baratheon had sparked a war that had devastated Westeros. He and his older brother Brandon Stark had narrowly escaped betrayal and death at the hands of Theon Greyjoy, the family's Ironborn ward. Bran and his friends were heading north to find the "three-eyed raven." He and Osha were traveling to the Last Hearth to seek refuge with Greatjon Umber, one of his family's bannermen. Osha related her time growing up as a Wildling and how she had lost her husband to the White Walkers, malevolent ice demons who inhabited the far northern wastes of Westeros. She had fled south to escape the advancing march of the White Walkers, and had crossed paths with the Starks. With the death of both the Stark boys' parents and their betrayal at the hands of the Ironborn Theon Greyjoy, Osha had become like a mother to Bran and Rickon. Knowing the danger that lay north, she had opted to accompany Rickon to a safe haven. In addition, Rickon and Osha related their newly discovered magical powers to Han Lee and Tamati Kiore.

"I can enter into the mind of my direwolf Shaggydog," explained Rickon "My brother's friend Jojen Reed calls it warging. "

"Lately, I also seem to have magical powers," added Osha "I felt something surge through me when I attacked that Dark Sider last night. I have also been having a strange dream of being someone else in a different life."

"Me too," interjected Rickon "A few nights ago, I encountered a big, scary knight dressed in black armour in my dreams. He had a glowing red laser sword. Who was he?"

"That would have been Darth Vader," replied Tamati "Once, he was a Jedi Knight named Anakin Skywalker. But he was corrupted by the dark side and betrayed us. He led the assault on the Jedi Temple and killed many younglings that night. He's now more machine than man, twisted by the Dark Side"

"He's Palpatine's apprentice, the second member of the Sith Order," added Han "I sense that he is seeking to recruit you. The Emperor must be building a new army of Dark Siders."

"What can we do? I'm not letting any harm come to Rickon", said Osha

"We can train both of you in the Jedi way," replied Tamati "I sense that both of you have Force powers and talents that need to be cultivated. We will not let you fall into the hands of Vader and his minions."

"Thank goodness I recovered those lightsabers from the previous night," said Han "They will come in handy for your Jedi lessons."

**Part 2**

At the makeshift Imperial base in Westeros, Mara Taral was chatting with her liege Darth Vader via hologram. Due to the planet's remoteness, the connection was poor and the holographic projection cackled and constantly faded in and out. Darth Vader was in a foul mood upon learning that Mara's first attempt to capture Rickon had failed.

"We didn't expect that Jedi to turn," protested Mara

"I was wrong to have put my full trust in you to carry out the mission," thundered Darth Vader "Remember, I can offer your place in the Sith Order to one of your rivals if you fail me again."

"I will redouble my efforts," pleaded Mara "I will not fail you again, I promise."

"I give you one more chance," replied Vader "Succeed, and you will be my disciple. And together we will overthrow that old, senile skunk and rule the galaxy. Fail me again, and I will find another more worthy disciple."

"Yes, mi-Lord," said Mara, bowing for the final time as the hologram projection of Darth Vader disappeared.

Hatred and anger bubbled in Mara's mind. No, she would not be doing Darth Vader's dirty work again. Once that business with Rickon was settled, she would kill Lord Vader once and for all. She would then take her rightful place as Palpatine's apprentice and perhaps one day kill him and become the Sith Master. Then, she alone would rule the galaxy. Due to the skirmish with the Jedi fugitive the night before, her IG-100 Magma Guards, IG-164 and IG-165, were out of commission. They were being repaired aboard the _Chimaera_, a job that would take at least ten days to complete. Having lost all trace of her targets, Mara had decided to deploy several Viper probe droids to search for the fugitives. Viper droids were hovering spider-like droids produced by Arakyd Industries that were used for exploration and reconnaissance. The Imperial Navy had purchased thousands of Arakyd's Viper droids for several years to spy on the Empire's foes and locate new worlds to exploit. Once they had been located, Mara would unleash the full force of her strike team on them. She vowed to kill both the Jedi fugitive Han Lee and the Wildling woman Osha/Nymphadora.

While Corssk was recovering in the infirmary aboard the _Chimaera_, the Clone Wars veteran Able Fett had been designated her second in command. She exited her meditation chamber aboard her landing ship the _Stalker_ and entered the cockpit. Able Fett was playing a game of holo-chess with the Bothan Mer'slya. Fett, an able-minded strategist was gaining the upper hand.

"Pardon me, Fett," said Mara "Have you hear any word from our probe droids."

"None, whatsoever," said Fett who stood upright and exited the cockpit.

"Well, keep me up to date if there any new developments," replied Mara.

"As you wish," replied Fett "Is it necessary to kidnap a child when there are other more pressing issues facing the Empire?"

"It's not out business to question the Sith's will," barked Mara sharply "It would be in your bests interests to remember that."

"Yeah right," grumbled Fett "If we don't shut our trap. The thought police will come and mess with our heads."

Rather than risk another argument with Able Fett, Mara stormed out of the cockpit and walked down the gangplank to get fresh air. Fett was one of the last relics of the Clone Wars in the new Imperial Army. He had been severely wounded during a Separatist bomb attack in Castell and he had been rebuilt as a cyborg. Over 75% of his body had been replaced with machinery. He was a reliable and loyal soldier but he had always been uneasy about the Empire. Able Fett was one of the few Imperial soldiers to question the official Imperial version of the events around the Great Jedi Purge. Fett had served alongside several Jedi during the Clone Wars and knew that the Jedi would not simply seek to overthrow the Supreme Chancellor and take control of the galaxy, as claimed by Imperial propaganda. Mara had been tempted to report him to the Imperial Security Bureau, the Empire's secret police force. However, few could match his combat and leadership skills. The new Imperial Academy officer graduates, who were recruited through normal means, lacked the same calibre as Fett's clones who had served the Republic so well during the Clone Wars. Rumours within senior Imperial government circles circulated of declining standards and corruption within the Empire's military academies. Officers were being allocated commands on the basis of their personal connections to bigwigs in the Imperial bureaucracy rather than their skills and qualities. Better to have a dissenting but competent commander rather than a loyal and incompetent sycophant.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Adventures of Rickon and Osha Chapter 6**

**Outline**

In this chapter, three weeks have passed since the events of Chapter 4. Rickon Stark and Osha undergo their Jedi training. Rickon experiences another Force vision while Osha develops feelings for Han Lee. However, the Empire is about to catch up on the Jedi enclave on Westeros. This chapter also introduces a new character: the Clone trooper Able Fett, who is the only good Imperial character in my story. He is disillusioned with the Empire he serves but obeys because that's what he has been trained to do. There are three Point of View characters in this chapter: Rickon, Osha, and Able Fett.

Viewers who have watched Season Four of Game of Thrones or read George R.R. Martin's _A Storm of Swords_ will recognise a few familiar scenes relating to the Stark characters. This story runs parallel to the events of the end of Seasons 3 and the early part of Season 4. As before, please note than I own none of the characters except for Mara Taral and the Ranat Jedi Master Tamati Kiore. Fans of the old Star Wars Expanded Universe will also recognise the planet Bakura, which first appeared in Kathy Tyer's Bantam era novel _The Truce at Bakura, _and Passel Argente, the head of the Corporate as always, please leave some feedback but keep it civil and respectful.

**Part 1: Rickon's POV**

Rickon and Osha had spent the morning levitating rocks with the Force. The Ranat Jedi Master Tamati Kiore was a patient but strict teacher. He demanded discipline and commitment from his students. At Kiore's urging, Rickon had reluctantly agreed to cut his hair. Osha along with the other servants at Winterfell had been urging the young Stark boy to have a haircut for the past few months. But Rickon had refused to do so until the day that his mother and siblings returned to Winterfell. Tamati had explained that long, unkempt hair was a disadvantage when engaging in close quarters combat: one's opponent could grab your hair. Tamati had also convinced Rickon that now was the best time to enter a new chapter in his life. His parents were dead and his siblings were either dead or scattered. Rickon had to learn to live without them if he wanted to be the next-in-line to be the Lord of Winterfell should his brother Bran never return from his quest to find the three-eyed raven in the far North.

It was late afternoon and Rickon was sparring with his lightsaber against a training remote, a floating robotic device used to train young Jedi how to fight. The lightsaber had a blue blade and Rickon learnt that it had belonged to a female Quarren Jedi named Noraina Hamza who had met her end at the hands of Mara Taral. Tamati had recognized a distinct engraving on the lightsaber's hilt: a stanza from a Quarren poem of long ago. The lightsaber's former owner had been an avid poet and one of Tamati's former students. The remote emitted low energy plasma blasts which the trainee was meant to deflect with his lightsaber. Osha and Han Lee had departed into the forest to gather mushrooms for dinner. In the past three weeks since they had entered the Jedi enclave, Osha and Han had grown close. They were always spending time together. Shaggydog was resting under the hut's veranda.

"Good, Rickon. Keep it up, you're getting better each day," said Tamati warmly.

The training remote was firing two red plasma blasts. Rickon was about to deflect with his lightsaber when he was struck by another force vision. Distracted, Rickon was knocked by the force of the plasma blasts to the ground. Everything around him seemed to grow fuzzy and hazy. Tamati's voice echoed in the distant horizon. In that dream, Rickon found himself swept up by a whirlwind. He saw himself staring into a round pond in the middle of a hall of stone. In the pond, Rickon saw his brother Bran and his traveling companions in the middle of a snowy forest. As always, Bran was sitting on the mute stable boy Hodor's back. There was a worried expression on Bran's face. Where was Summer his direwolf? Nearby, a tired and sickly-looking Jojen was leaning on his older sister Meera. Before Rickon could comprehend what was going on, he saw another vision of his sister Sansa and a stranger fleeing into a boat. Sansa was dressed in an elaborate dress while the man was dressed in a jester's suit. Screams rang in the air that the King was dead. This vision was immediately replaced by another of his half-brother Jon Snow. Jon was standing before a solemn tribunal of five fellow brothers of the Night's Watch.

Before Rickon could make out what was going on in the vision, that vision was replaced by another one of his sister Arya. Arya was dressed in boy's clothes and had cut her pretty long hair. She was traveling on a horse, tailing a big armoured knight with a burnt face. Finally, Rickon saw a vision of his mother Catelyn Stark. She was alive but her skin had turned a milky grey and there was a deep gash in her throat. She was surrounded by a company of rough-looking men. A couple of Freys were hanging on a nearby tree. They appeared to be pleading for their lives but Catelyn was unmoved. Without flinching she raised her hand, and the stools below the Frey men were kicked down. They gurgled and choked as their necks snapped. A smile smirked across Catelyn's face. That vision was then replaced by images of a vast snowy landscape and a black sky. Ice Walkers and their undead slaves were chasing villagers. There were screams and shrieks. Rickon then saw a great battle in the ice. Living men were fighting against hordes of undead people. Rickon then caught side of a dark figure in the horizon approaching with a blazing sword of light.

Suddenly, Rickon hear a familiar rasp mechanical breathing. Rickon turned and saw Darth Vader, the same black armored knight he had encountered in his dream weeks earlier. But this time, Darth Vader was not alone. He was accompanied by a hooded figure who wore a black robe. Vader's companion had a scarred and withered face but his eyes glowed with the power of the Dark Side. Rickon quickly recognized the stranger as no other than Emperor Palpatine, Vader's Sith Master and the Dark Lord of the Sith.

Palpatine spoke in a deathly, croaking voice: "Rickon, your family is dead and scattered. Your world is going to die soon. Join us and we will show you a new path to victory. A path beyond Westeros…"

The dream suddenly faded and Rickon found himself staring into the eyes of Master Kiore. The Ranat had resuscitated him.

"Are you all right, Rickon?," asked Tamati Kiore "You fell and…"

"I saw him again. I saw Darth Vader…" blurted Rickon, panicking "But this time he was not alone. I saw his Master Palpatine. I also saw visions of my family."

"Through the Force, one can see many visions," explained Tamati "Things in the past, present, and future. I fear that the Sith are trying to reach out to you through dreams. You must be vigilant and always guard your thoughts against the Dark Side."

"How?," asked Rickon in bemusement

"I will teach you, Rickon," replied Tamati warmly.

**Part 2: Osha's POV**

Meanwhile, Osha and Han Lee were busy gathering mushrooms. The forest floor and trees were littered with mushrooms of all shapes and colours. As a hunter-gatherer, Osha was able to differentiate between the edible and poisonous mushrooms. This was a skill which had been passed down by her mother. Within half an hour, the couple had gathered a full rucksack of mushrooms.

"The best way to cook them would be to boil them up," explained Osha

"They're quite similar to the mushrooms I encountered growing up on Bakura," replied Han Lee "My parents were both great cooks. That was until the day that the Jedi visited my family."

"You Jedi have this funny vow that you can never marry and bear children," said Osha "Your Order reminds me of the Night's Watch."

"Yeah, the Old Masters used to say that love clouds one's judgement and comes in the way of duty," replied Han Lee "But, I guess these rules don't apply here now that the Jedi Order is extinct."

"I can read your thoughts. You think I'm beautiful," commented Osha, as she placed her arms over his shoulder "Well, you may not be as tall and hunky as Bruni was. But, I like your brown eyes and your jet black pony tail."

Soon, Osha found herself in Han Lee's warm embrace. She was taller than the Jedi so she had to bend her head to kiss his red lips. This was their first kiss. Time seem to fly by as sand flowind down an hour glass. Suddenly, Osha heard a harsh mechanical voice. Letting go of Han, she turned around. The sound was coming from the woods behind and was getting closer. She also heard a hovering sound.

"Oh no, now what?", grumbled Osha

"Shhh, whispered Han "Come, hide with me behind that oak tree on the left."

Hiding the behind the tree, Han and Osha watched and waited. Soon, a dark grey spidery mechanical form emerged from the forest. It did not walk but floated on the forest floor. The machine had a flat dome head with several eyes. The machine had a flat, rounded body and six mechanical legs. It emitted a mechanical voice like a hoarse saw chomping away at a piece of wood.

"What's that?," Osha asked.

Without speaking a word, Han flashed a thought: "That's an Imperial viper probe droid. We have to stop it before they discover our refuge."

Han ignited his green lightsaber, catching the viper probe droid's attention. With lightning speed, the droid rushed at front of him and fired three blaster shots from its defensive turret. However, Han easily deflected them with his lightsaber and threw it back at the viper probe droid, destroying it in a brilliant flash of light. Han dived out of the way to avoid the burning debris.

"What does it mean?," exclaimed a shocked Osha

"It means that we're no longer safe here", replied Han "We'll have to leave."

**Part 3: Able Fett's POV**

In the cockpit of Mara's Imperial landing craft _Sentinel_, Captain Able Fett received a transmission from Viper PF-5041 just seconds before the droid exploded. Prior to its demise, the droid managed to send a picture of its attacker: a Jedi Knight wielding a lightsaber. Fett recognized the man as Han Lee, a Jedi Knight whom he had fought alongside during the Outer Rim Sieges. Together, they had taken part in a daring raid on the Corporate Alliance battleship _Guardian of the Market _in an attempt to capture Passel Argente, the horned Koorivar Magistrate of the Corporate Alliance. Argente had escaped in his escape pod but the Republic had captured a thousand prototype battle droids. Han had saved his life during the battle by shielding him with the Force from a blast during a confrontation in the hangar bay. Fett was always grateful to Han for protecting him. His loyalty and friendship with the Jedi led him to question official reports that the Jedi had attempted to assassinate Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and overthrow the government. Fett had helped Han to escape minutes before a squad of Clone Troopers had burst into his room to Execute Order 66: the order to destroy all Jedi. Han Lee had managed to sneak into the hangar bay of the _Venator_-class Star Destroyer _Indomitable _and escape aboard his Delta-7B starfighter. The _Indomitable _had attempted to give chase but the starfighter had disappeared into hyperspace. Now, Han had resurfaced on the uncharted planet of 4554647. It grieved Fett greatly that he would be forced to kill his est friend again.

At that moment, Mara Taral strode into the cockpit, flanked by her two newly-repaired IG-100 Magna Guards. The Magna Guards were now equipped with force pikes, the standard weapons of the Emperor's elite Royal Guards. They had lost their ill-gotten lightsabers during a skirmish three week ago. They were followed by the Trandoshan Corrsk, his left arm newly regrown. Corrsk was sporting a pair of skinning knives, relishing the opportunity to kill Rickon's direwolf Shaggydog.

"Well, any news?," snapped Mara impatiently. "I've been stuck on this hell hole for three stinking weeks!"

"Relax, mi-lady," reported Fett "One of our probe droids has encountered the Jedi fugitive. I assume Rickon and company would be nearby."

"Excellent," smirked Mara "Gather the men. We will depart east to the droid's last known coordinates in half an hour."


	7. Chapter 7

**The Adventures of Rickon and Osha Chapter 7**

**Outline**

This chapter sees a major clash between Rickon and his companions, and Mara Taral's Imperial forces. We also see some classic Star Wars elements including speeder bikes, Scout Troopers, and Stormtroopers. The Ranat Jedi Master Tamati Kiore makes a great sacrifice and Mara finally captures Rickon. The Jedi Code below was borrowed from Wookieepedia, the Star Wars Wiki. Please note that I don't own any of the characters or concepts except Mara Taral and Tamati Kiore. The rest rightfully belong to Lucasfilm, George R.R. Martin, and J.K. Rowling. As always, feel free to leave a review but please keep it civil and courteous.

**Part 1: Tamati's POV**

Rickon and his companions were traveling through the grassy plains east. Following their brief encounter with the Imperial probe droid, the adults had decided that it was in Rickon's best interests for them all to leave the Jedi enclave and flee south to the Last Hearth. Everyone was carrying a rucksack with everything they could carry. They had travelled for two and a half days. It was approaching noon.

"We'll head to that clearing over there," panted Han Lee "And we'll have a rest there."

Suddenly, there was a screeching sound. Rickon and Osha turned and saw several dark shapes in the distant horizon. The shapes were getting bigger and closer by the second.

"What now?," growled Osha

"Those are Imperial speeder bikes. Scout troopers," replied Tamati Kiore, as he ignited his lightsaber.

"We split up. That will make it harder for them to catch us." said Han Lee, pointing to the forest and mountain. "We head for the woods and we meet near that mountain to the east.

"I'll hold them back," spoke Tamati "I have been relishing the opportunity to dance with my lightsaber again."

Rickon and Shaggydog headed into the forest in one direction while Osha and Han Lee headed in the other direction. Tamati stood his ground as the speeder bikes approached him, firing their frontal blaster cannons. Staying calm, Tamati repeated the Jedi code in his mind:

"There is no emotion, there is peace.

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.

There is no passion, there is serenity.

There is no chaos, there is harmony.

There is no death, there is the Force."

Raising his blue-bladed lightsaber, Tamati easily deflected these shots and threw them back at their shooters. Two speeder bikes crashed to the ground like burning coals. Their riders emerged brandishing pistols. Like the rest of Mara's Stormtroopers, these Scout Troopers wore black armour. However, their helmets had the wide visors, one of the distinguishing features of Scout Trooper armour. Unlike Mara's other troops, these Scout Troopers wore lighter armor. Tamati cut these men down with his lightsaber.

Two more speeder bikes circled Tamati like wasps but the diminutive Ranat Jedi used the Force to ram them into each other. The speeder bikes collided into each other, killing their riders in a brilliant explosion. The two wrecked speeder bikes blazed like a great funeral pyre. Tamati sensed the agonizing death throes of the two Scout troopers. He regretted that he had to take several lives today. But these were dark times and he had to do what he could to survive. Tamati sensed that more were coming. He could hear the stomping of footsteps and the screech of more speeder bikes. These had merely been scouts. Tamati fled into the bush before more came.

**Part 2: Rickon's POV**

Rickon and Shaggydog ran through the forest. He was panting as he ran as fast he could. Rickon could feel beads of sweat streaming down his brow. His body was steaming heat as his legs carried him through the forest. Suddenly, Rickon felt a sharp, stinging pain in his right leg. Howling in pain and shock, Rickon tripped, his chin slammed into the muddy forest floor. Rickon found that his right foot was trapped in a leghold trap similar to those used by hunters to trap wild beasts. Sensing his master's distress, Shaggydog rushed towards Rickon, in a vain attempt to come to his aid.

"Shaggy….," shouted Rickon, trying to ignore the excruciating pain "Get Osha or Han here."

"Well, well. What have we here," said a cold, malevolent voice. Rickon turned his back and saw the Dark Sider Mara approaching. She was flanked by two robots: the same IG-100 Magna Droids he had encountered three weeks ago. Behind them trailed, the "dog man": the Bothan intelligence officer Mer'slya.

Shaggydog growled at the intruders and leapt at them. Before Rickon could cry out, Mara ignited her red-bladed lighsaber and slashed the direwolf in the side, delivering a deep cut to his right fore shoulder. Shaggydog whimpered in great pain and lay still. Mara smiled and walked towards Rickon.

"I sense your pain, boy," gloated the Inquisitor "Did you know that pain makes it hard for you to think and concentrate. Join me, and I will teach you how to harness pain."

Suddenly, Mara and her companions were thrown to the ground by an unseen Force. Rickon gazed up and saw the Ranat Jedi Master Tamati Kiore standing in the forest.

"You will do no harm to the boy," said Tamati solemnly "Nor will you corrupt him."

"Kill him, boys," shouted Mara at the Magna Guards. IG-164 and IG-165 charged towards the Jedi with their Force pikes. After exchanging blows for a few seconds, Tamati mowed them down with two strokes of his lighsaber. He also took care to slice through their heads with his lightsaber, permanently destroying them. These wouldn't be coming now.

"You won't find me as easy to kill as those weaklings," taunted Mara, as she approached Tamati. The two lightsabers met and unleashed several blasts of sparks. Both Mara and Tamati were skilled lightsaber fighters, having being trained in the Jedi arts.

"You were my best Padawan," shouted Tamati "It grieves me that I taught you the arts of war."

"I have gotten a new Master now," said Mara "And he's taught me so much about the true nature of the Force. I am now more powerful than any Jedi."

"The Sith will never prevail," roared Tamati "You will never gain domination over the galaxy."

Enraged, Mara hurled several rocks and branches at the diminutive Ranat Jedi but Tamati easily deflected them away with the Force, sending them skirting to the ground harmlessly.

"A lot to more to learn have you," taunted Tamati, as he unleashed a torrent of lightning from his left hand which threw Mara to her feet. Mara fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

Tamati stepped towards his former disciple, raising his lightsaber over her. In a sad and solemn voice, he spoke: "It grieves me greatly that I have to take the life of my Padawan. But it must be done for the good of the galaxy."

Suddenly, Tamati was hit from behind by three blaster bolts. The wounded Jedi collapsed, bleeding from three deep gashes. Mara and Rickon both stood up and saw that the Bothan Imperial Intelligence officer Mer'slya had shot Tamati several times in his torso. The mortally wounded Ranat Jedi coughed, each breath becoming more haggard and difficult. Nearby, Shaggydog groaned in pain and despair.

Smirking, Mara stood over her former master and said triumphantly: "Go and die, old Master with your pitiful Jedi ways. The Sith will always prevail."

Several black-armoured Stormtroopers arrived, having been drawn by the noise of lightsaber battle. Rickon screamed while trying hard to ignore the excruciating pain of the leg trap. The furry dog-headed man approached him. Rickon attempted to bite the man but the Bothan punched him in the face with his glowed fist, delivering a stinging blow.

"Now yer better behave and be a good boy," taunted Mer'slya, as he released Rickon from his leg trap.

With tears streaming down his eyes, Rickon did not resist as a Stormtrooper clasped handcuffs around his hands. As the forest disappeared behind a sea of tears, Rickon could hear Mara ordering her men to evacuate the battlefield, having accomplished their mission.

**Part 3: Tamati's POV**

Tamati Kiore was dying. His lungs had been pierced by three blaster bolts. Kiore could feel the life draining out of him. Every breath became more difficult. Crawling to his feet, Tamati approached Rickon's gravely wounded direwolf Shaggydog. The direwolf had a deep gash on its right shoulder from the lightsaber wound inflicted by the Sith Inquisitor. Rickon loved that wolf very much. He had been given Shaggydog as a cub after his brothers and their dad had gone on a hunt in a nearby forest. Direwolves were the sigil of Rickon's family, the Starks, one of the noble houses of Westeros. There had been six direwolves for each of the six Stark children, including one for the bastard Jon Snow. Knowing that Shaggydog meant a lot to Rickon, Tamati did one final selfless act of sacrifice. Using his remaining life force, Tamati healed the wounded Shaggydog using his Force powers. Within seconds, Shaggydog's wounds had sealed up and the direwolf was well again. Using mental telepathy, Tamati told Shaggydog to run to Osha and Han Lee with Rickon's right shoe, warning them that he had fallen into the hands of Mara. Closing his eyes one final time, the Ranat Jedi became one with the Force, leaving behind just his ragged cloak.

**Part 4: Osha's POV**

Osha gripped her lighsaber with both hands. It was a green lightsaber, which she had acquired during the night of her first encounter with the Dark Sider and her minions. Osha had been running through the woods, pursued by the big lizard man known as Corrsk and several Stormtroopers. Now, she fought back against her attackers, slicing a blaster rifle on her right and slicing through flesh and bone on her left. In the past three weeks, both Han Lee and Tamati Kiore had taught her how to fight with a lightsaber. A Stormtrooper attempted to punch her in the head but Osha kneed him in the groin and then decapitated him, sending his black helmeted head falling to the ground. Another Stormtrooper attempted to shoot her from behind but Osha turned, deflecting the man's blaster bolt. In desperation, the man threw a grenade at her. However, Osha quickly jumped out of the way just in time before a bright blast of energy blew up the man's comrades. Body parts, armour, and equipment rained down on the forest floor. Osha killed the man by using the Force to throw her lightsaber at him, slicing him in half across the chest. Osha smirk, confident in her victory.

Suddenly, she was hit in the back by a stun blast. Groaning, Osha fell to the forest floor and found herself staring into the eyes and sharp teeth of the big green lizard Corrsk.

Corrsk smirked and said: "Did your master ever teach you to watch your back, I wonder?"

Pointing his blaster down at her face, Corrsk smiled said: "Die now, wannabe Jedi."

Osha closed her eyes, determined to meet death fearlessly. However, there was a cry and both Osha and Corrsk turned to face the Jedi Knight Han Lee. Han was armed with his green lightsaber blade and a blaster. Corrsk grabbed Osha by her neck with the intention of using her as a hostage against the Jedi.

"Bravo, bravo Jedi," taunted Corrsk, rising to his feet "Come on, Jedi. Put down your fancy laser sword and your gun. And let's finish this fight once and for all. Man to Man."

"No, you will not," shouted Han "Let her go or die."

"Here's how the rules work," smirked Corrsk, as he held Osha in a neck-lock "Kill me with your lightsaber and I'll snap your pretty bitch's head off. But if we fight man to man, I'll spare her life."

Han reluctantly agreed and dropped his lightsaber and his blaster. Frowning, he said: "Allright, we'll play the game your way. Now let her go."

Corrsk released Osha, dropping her to the ground. Osha scurried away as the two men approached each other.

"I remember you," shouted Han Lee "We met once. You were a pirate and slaver kidnapping Wookiees. Me and my Clone troopers arrested you near Kashyyyk. Yesterday, you were fighting for the Separatists. Now, you're fighting for the Empire, the people who murdered my brothers and sisters."

"Oh, don't lecture me," taunted Corrsk, as he smacked his right fist against his left palm "I'm relishing for a fight, not with words but with brawn and muscle."

Han Lee charged at Corrsk but the hulky Trandoshan punched him in his right cheek, knocking him to the ground. Osha watched as Han spat blood and leapt to his feet. This time, he succeeded in pushing Corrsk against a tree with the full weight of his body. Blood flowed down from the Trandoshan's nose. Cursing and spitting out a tooth, Corrsk rushed at Han but the Jedi dived out of the way with the help of the Force. Sneaking up behind the hulking Trandoshan, Han grabbed Corrsk around the neck in a choke hold with his left arm while attempting to punch his opponent. However, Corrsk bit the Jedi in the arm. While Han was screaming in pain, Corrsk grabbed the Jedi with both arms and threw him against a tree. Han hit his head against the tree.

Osha screamed and rushed to help her wounded friend. Blood poured down from his forehead and Han had sustained a black eye. He was in great pain. Behind them, Corrsk towered over them. The Trandoshan lifted his blaster and said: "It's lovely to see our two love-birds embracing each other for the last time. I'll make sure that it will be your…."

Suddenly, Corrsk was hit by five blaster shots. Three hit him in the back while two hit him in the head. Osha and the barely conscious Han looked up and a saw a man dressed in the same black armour of Mara's Stormtroopers. However, he did not wear a helmet. The man had olive skin, black hair and brown eyes. He was carrying a blaster rifle.

Coughing blood, Corrsk scowled and said, "You traitor…."

The "rebel" Stormtrooper then fired two more blaster shots into the Trandoshan's chest, killing him. The dead Trandoshan's unknowing eyes were permanently fixed in a frozen expression of shock, pain, and rage.

"I'm no traitor," replied the soldier "I will never work with Separatist scum like you again."

"Is that really you, Able Fett," asked a bemused and wounded Han "I thought I would never see you again."

Grabbing a fallen pistol, Osha pointed it at the stranger and asked: "Freeze, who are you?"

Lowering his blaster rifle, Fett replied: "I mean you no harm. I'm an old friend of your Jedi pal Han Lee."

Osha and Fett then tended to the grievously wounded Han Lee, who had sustained a bruised head and several other bruises during the fight with Corrsk. After bandaging his wounds, Han introduced Osha and Able to each other. Osha learnt that Able Fett was a former Clone Trooper who had fought alongside Han Lee during the Clone Wars. Fett respected the Jedi and had grown to hate the Empire he was serving. He regarded Palpatine as a tyrant and never believed that the Jedi had ever plotted to overthrow the Republic.

"It's rare to find a free-thinking Clone trooper," said Han Lee "But Able is one of them."

Suddenly, Shaggydog arrived, carrying Rickon's right shoe and Master Tamati Kiore's robe. Shaggydog at first growled at Fett but Osha was able to calm him down by assuring him that the new stranger was a friend. During the fight with Corrsk, Han had felt a sudden pain in the Force and quickly realized that Master Tamati had been killed. Through his Animal Friendship Force powers, Han was able to learn from Shaggydog that the Inquisitor Mara had taken Rickon captive.

"No, screamed Osha half in rage and frustration "I should have remained by him."

"We must rescue him," said Tamati "And avenge the death of Master Tamati. That man was like a father to me."

"I can help you," spoke Able Fett "I have a plan and here's what we'll do…."


	8. Chapter 8

**The Adventures of Rickon and Osha Chapter 8**

Rickon Stark has been captured by the Dark Jedi Mara Taral. Meanwhile, Han Lee, Osha, and their new-found ally Able Fett hatch a plan to rescue Rickon. Darth Vader's shuttle rendezvous with Mara's forces on a plateau overlooking the north-eastern shores of Westeros. Please note, I don't own most of the characters, locations, and concepts with the exception of Mara Taral, Han Lee, and Able Fett. I borrowed the term New Villages from the history books. They were barb-wired settlements used during the Malayan Emergency and were later replicated during the Vietnam War as strategic hamlets. The rest rightfully belong to George R.R Martin, Lucasfilm, and J.K. Rowling. Also, feel free to leave reviews but be respectful and civil.

** Part 1: Rickon's POV**

Rickon was sitting in the Sentinel-class landing ship's holding cell, a tiny square room at the rear of the vehicle. The cell had electronic laser bars which stung when he touched them. Since his capture in the forest yesterday, Rickon had been locked in his cell for one-and-a-half-days. His right leg was still sore and raw from his previous encounter with the leghold trap. The trap had left a deep gash above his ankle. The Imperials had fastened a bandage around his leg that was made of a strange silky material. Grieving and despondent since the death of Master Tamati Kiore, Rickon had eaten nothing since he been taken captive yesterday. The Imperials had brought him some rations – bantha milk, cookies, a paste that looked like mash potatoes, strange-looking green vegetables, and a slice of meat. However, he had thrown it in the face of the unfortunate Stormtrooper guard. That had earned him a good trashing from the guard's stun baton, an electric baton that gave a painful electrical shock. Not enough to knock out someone but enough to cause the subject excruciating pain. After that incident, Rickon had learnt to keep a lid on his raging temper and grief which burned through his heart and mind like a raging forest fire. This morning, the guard posted on duty outside Rickon's cell was the furry dog-headed man who had taken him prisoner and murdered Master Kiore: the Bothan Imperial Intelligence officer Mer'slya.

"I must say your Jedi friend, the little Ranat guy, put up a marvelous fight," smirked the Bothan "Too bad, he wasn't watching his back. I'm sorry we had to kill your precious pet wolf but he was very dangerous."

Rickon did not answer him but glared at Mer'slya with hatred and anger.

"I like the look on your face," said Mer'slya, while lighting his cigar. "You would make a good Dark Sider Adept. But I wonder why does Vader have to send us all this way to the far side of the galaxy to fetch a scrawny little boy like you? Haven't heard from Able and Corrsk but I bet your friends are dead."

Rickon still did not answer the Bothan and maintained his defiant but silent gesture.

"Fine, so you don't wanna chat," remarked the Bothan "It's better to save up all your energies for that big meeting with Darth Vader tonight. Ah yes, he's flying all the way from Coruscant to come and meet you. He'll decide whether he wants you in his Inquisitorial corps. Don't look so glum kid, the Empire richly rewards its servants. I expect that Armand Isard will now promote me to a plump desk job rather than sending me halfway around the galaxy to keep an eye on Mara. Oh yes, Mara has something in store for Lord Vader tonight."

**Part 2: Able Fett's POV**

During the Westeros incursion, Mara Taral had lost eighteen men: her two IG-100 Magna Guards, Corrsk, and fifteen Stormtroopers. Four speeder bikes had also been destroyed. For Mara, casualties sustained during this mission had been unexpectedly high. She had not expected to encounter so much resistance. Mara would now have a tough time trying to procure more men and material from the Imperial Army.

"They put up a tough fight. I regret to report that they killed Corrsk and a squad of your Stormtroopers," reported Captain Able Fett "However, I managed to finish them off with a thermal detonator. I regret that I couldn't retrieve their bodies since they had been blown up to smithereens. However, I managed to recover these."

Able handed Mara a lock of Osha's hair and a torn piece of Han Lee's Jedi robe.

"Good, I'll write you a favourable report for the Imperial Army High Command," said Mara Taral "I regret not being able to have the pleasure of killing those two personally. But, one less Jedi is better for the Empire. Tonight, we'll proceed with stage two of our plan: Operation Vader."

"Does Vader know our exact coordinates?," asked Fett

"Yep, I have forwarded our location to Vader this morning," said Mara "This will be the last errand that I will be running for Lord Vader."

"What do you mean?," asked Fetta surprised.

"It's very simple. Tonight, I'll kill Darth Vader," said Mara with a triumphant smile "Then, we'll report that he died heroically fighting a Jedi enclave. After that, I'll take my rightful place as the Sith apprentice of Emperor Palpatine. Vader is a cyborg. He is a former shadow of his strength since his little accident at Mustafar years ago. I am more than he will ever be."

"Excuse me, Madam," chimed a third voice "I have the pleasure to report that Darth Vader's shuttle is expected to arrive this evening at approximately 1900 local time."

The voice belonged to Murni, a Stormtrooper sergeant who served in Mara's personal bodyguard

"Good," said Mara "Now you and your boys know what to do. Wait for the signal."

Fett turned and walked away towards the Imperial landing ship _Stalker. _He breathed a sigh of relief that he had managed to pass his ruse off to the Inquisitor. This was the first time he had ever deliberately deceived his commanding officer. In truth, Osha and Han Lee were still very much alive and kicking. Together, they had concocted plan to rescue Rickon. Deep down in his heart, Able Fett knew that he hated the very Empire he was serving. Palpatine's Galactic Empire was a brutal dictatorship built on fear, terror, and greed. The seeds of his disillusionment with the Empire had first been sowed when Palpatine issued Order 66: the order to destroy the Jedi Knights. Fett's fellow Clone comrades had carried out their orders without any hesitation, gunning down Jedi whom many had previously shared a cup of tea or meal with the same day. Fett had learnt that the Kaminoan cloners had programmed the Clone troopers with a special gene that would activate when Order 66 was issued. However, Fett had discovered that he did not have that gene. But he did not report it to his superiors, knowing that faulty clones would be sent back to Kamino and would never see the light of day again.

Fett's disillusionment with the Empire grew when his unit was forced to take part in the subjugation of the Wookiees, the Empire's former allies during the Clone Wars. The Empire viewed the Wookiees as a valuable source of labour due to their great strength and endurance. Under the pretext that the Wookiees had harboured fugitive Jedi, Palpatine, at the urging of a Trandoshan delegation, had proceeded to invade and conquer the Wookiee homeworld of Kashyyyk. Overnight, Kashyyk's liberators had become the planet's oppressors. Fett's unit had been forced to take part in the occupation of a Wookiee village. Following the village's surrender, the Stormtroopers had rounded up the inhabitants as slave labour, breaking apart families. Fett had been forced to wrestle a screaming Wookiee child from her mother. The mother was then beaten with stun batons. When the father tried to intervene, one of Fett's trigger happy comrades had shot him dead. It irked Fett deeply that this comrade had not been punished but had actually been promoted a rank up.

The final straw that had broken the bantha's back had been the infamous Ghorman Massacre. Ghorman protestors protesting an Imperial tax hike had occupied the landing pad which had been designated for Grand Moff Tarkin's Star Destroyer. Tarkin had solved the problem by simply landing the Star Destroyer on the crowd, crushing and maiming many protestors. Fett had been stationed on Tarkin's Star Destroyer on that fateful day. When he objected to the action, Tarkin had him reassigned to Castell, the homeworld of the Gossam species, as punishment. There was an active anti-Imperial separatist movement on Castell. Able Fett's unit had just taken a separatist-held village and were rounding up its inhabitants for settlement in "New Villages." Able Fett was piloting an LAAT gunship which had been transporting the civilians. However, a suicide bomber had gotten aboard the craft and blown it up. Fett had been caught in the explosion and suffered extensive burns and injuries. Following his near-death experience, Fett had been patched up by General Rom Mohc, who was in charge of a top-secret Dark Trooper project. In its early phase, Rom Mohc had selected aged Clone trooper veterans to be rebuilt as cyborg soldiers in order to return them to peak condition. In some cases, over 70% of their bodies were replaced by cybernetics. Since many of these subjects had been forcibly recruited for the project, many were unable to adjust to their new state of being cyborgs and committed suicide. However, Fett had been strong and able to come to terms with his new state. Due to the failure of this project, Mohc had instead turned his attention to building battle droids. Out of a job, Fett had secured a place with Mara's elite bodyguard force. Due to his piloting skills, he was made the captain of her landing ship _The Stalker_. Fett found his new Master to be ruthless, ambitious, cunning, and needlessly reckless. She aspired to be much more than an Inquisitor and coveted a place in the Sith Order. To do this, Mara was prepared to do anything necessary.

Able Fett walked to the Imperial landing ship. The Stormtrooper sentry standing outside the landing ramp saluted Fett and allowed him to proceed upstairs. Fett walked up all the way to Rickon's cell. Outside, the Bothan turncoat spy Mer'slya was puffing his cigar and sitting on a plastic stool.

"Attention," barked Fett, as he marched toward Mer'slya. The startled Bothan dropped his cigar and stood up, saluting Fett.

"Thank goodness, you're here," said Mer'slya "I have been cooped up her since morning watching a scrawny little boy. He's so boring. He hasn't said anything since his capture. But thankfully, he'll soon be someone else's problem."

"Go, and get some fresh air," replied Fett "And remember, that smoking indoors is not allowed on any Imperial ship. I'll let you off the hook this time. But next time, you won't be so lucky."

"Yes sir," panted Mer'slya as he scrambled downstairs.

Fett peered into Rickon's cell. Rickon was seating cross-legged and had a dejected look on his face.

"Rickon," whispered Fett "I'm here to help you."

"Go away!," screamed Rickon angrily "You killed Master Kiore, Aunty Osha, and Han Lee. Go away!"

"No, I'm here to help," Fett said "Osha and Han are very much alive and kicking. We're got a plan to get you out."

"Really?," asked Rickon inquisitively "How can I trust you?"

Knowing that Rickon would ask him such a question, Fett slid an applecake through the laser bars.

"This was the last apple-cake that Osha had in her pack," said Fett "She told me to pass this to you. Don't worry kid, we'll get you out of here. And you're be pleased to know that your direwolf Shaggydog is alive and well all thanks to Master Kiore."

"Thank you," said Rickon "But who are you?"

"I'm an old friend of the Jedi Han Lee," replied Fett "I had the honour of fighting alongside him during the Clone Wars."

"What's your plan?," asked Rickon

"Just, play along," whispered Fett, turning his back to make sure no one was watching them. "Here's how it will work…."

**Part 3: Han Lee's POV**

"You sure this is a good idea?," asked Osha "Can we trust this Fett guy?"

"Able Fett has been a loyal and good friend," replied Han Lee "He saved my life when he could have just easily followed orders from his superiors."

Night had descended on northern Westeros. Osha and Han Lee were hiding behind a thick bush, observing Mara's Imperial landing craft _Sentinel_. The starship was a hive of activity. Mara's black-armoured Stormtroopers had formed themselves into two rows with twelve men on either side. A second starship was landing nearby, about 150 metres away from Mara's landing craft. Like Mara's ship, this shuttle had a tri-wing design: two large folding wings and a smaller dorsal wing. Osha was leading Rickon to the shuttle, flanked by a Stormtrooper and the Bothan Mer'slya. Both men carried blasters.

"What's that thing?," asked Osha

"That's a _Lambda_-class shuttle," replied Han Lee "It's a favourite transport for high-ranking Imperial officers. Even Darth Vader and the Emperor have one."

The _Lambda_-class shuttle was a product of Sienar Fleet Systems, one of the Galactic Empire's leading shipyards and weapons manufacturers. The _Lambda_-class shuttle was designed for the purpose of transporting key Imperial personnel and cargo throughout the galaxy. The shuttle was equipped with an advanced Class One hyperdrive, which allowed it to travel from one corner of the galaxy to the other within a few hours. The shuttle was heavily armed and was equipped with two double laser cannons and two double blasters cannons. To dissuade pursuing starships, the shuttle was also armed with a third retractable rear double blaster cannon. To top it all, the _Lambd_a-class shuttle was equipped with a state-of-the-art deflector shield array. These features made the _Lambda_ capable of traveling through the galaxy without a starfighter escort.

"Are you sure our plan will work?," whispered Osha "It does sound pretty risky."

"Hey, anything is possible through the Force," said Han Lee

The two embraced for one last time as they waited for the right moment to strike. Their plan was for Han Lee and Osha to sneak up on the Imperial base during Darth Vader's visit. Able Fett would then create a diversion by ramming Mara's starship into Darth Vader's shuttle. The ensuing chaos and confusion would allow Han and Osha to rescue Rickon and take out Mara and maybe Darth Vader as well. Shaggydog would also help by attacking any Imperial stragglers. The direwolf was hiding among a thicket bushes on the opposite side, ready to spring into action. It was a risky and dangerous mission but Fett was prepared to lay down his life in order to save Rickon.

Peering through his binoculars, Han Lee watched as Darth Vader's _Lambda _shuttle lowered its frontal gang-plank. Clouds of foam rose as the hydraulic door made contact with the ground. After about a minute, a lone dark armoured figured strode down the gang plank. Han could sense that a strong Dark Side presence emanating from Vader and his shuttle. So, this was one of the dread Sith Lords. Deep down in his heart, Han dreaded the very thought of having to fight a Sith Lord. However, Han recalled the deep tide of pain he had felt in the Force when Palpatine had unleashed his pogrom against the Jedi. Han was determined to kill the man who had betrayed the Jedi and murdered his brothers and sisters.

**Part 4: Mara's POV**

Darth Vader loomed large and tall before her. He was entirely encased from head to toe in a black armoured suit which also doubled as a life support unit. Vader's life support system made a continuous raspy sound. The Sith Lord had sustained severe life-threatening injuries during a duel with his former Master Obi-Wan Kenobi on the volcano world of Mustafar. He had experience severe burns, lost several limbs, and had been force to reside in his black armoured suit in order to survive. Behind her, Rickon froze and gasped in fright. Mara and her entourage with the exception of Rickon knelt before the Sith Lord.

"Mi-Lord, I bring Rickon before you," said Mara "We captured him undamaged as you ordered."

Darth Vader bent down and touched Rickon's chin. He also gazed deep into the boy's eyes. Rickon shuddered in fear but maintained his composure. After finishing his inspection, Darth Vader stood up and turned to face Mara. Mara could sense the pleasure and satisfaction emanating from Darth Vader's mind.

"Good, you have been a faithful and productive hand," said the Sith Lord in a deep voice. "The boy is strong in the Force. He has received some training at the hands of those Jedi outlaws but he can be forged into a powerful servant. He has great potential. We must hone his wild and aggressive instincts."

"Now, I demand payment for the services I have rendered to you," asserted Mara "Three weeks ago, you promise me a place as your secret apprentice. Together, we would overthrow Palpatine and rule the galaxy. I now insist that you honour that promise."

"I don't believe I made such a promise," replied Darth Vader "You are a deluded little girl, full of ambition and delusions of grandeur."

Mara could sense that Lord Vader was lying. She raised her hand and at her signal her Stormtrooper honour guards raised their blasters at Darth Vader.

"I come for what I was promised," shouted Mara fiercely "If you don't honour your promise. I will kill you and take your place as Emperor Palpatine's apprentice and together we will rule the galaxy. You will not come between me and my ambitions."

"To hell with your ambitions," roared back Darth Vader in a stentorian voice "No one comes between me and the Emperor. There can only be two Sith Lords: a master and an apprentice. If you want your prize, you have to kill me."

Vader ignited his red lighsaber. In response, Mara ignited hers as well. She was ready to claim her prize by any means necessary.

"Oh, but I am not alone," barked Darth Vader

Suddenly, there was a cackle of laughter and Lord Vader was joined by a dark, cloaked figure. The man removed his hood to reveal himself as no other than Emperor Palpatine, the Dark Lord of the Sith. Mara and her men murmured in shock.

"Well, well. So we have a young upstart here who thinks she can take on the Sith and rule the galaxy," smirked Palpatine in a croaking voice.

"So, this was all a set up?," stammered Mara. Shock and rage ran through her mind. Her grand scheme to rule the galaxy was unravelling.

"Fool, you should know that treachery and deception are the hallmarks of the Sith," sneered Palpatine "We laid out a trap and you happily took the bait, blinded by your own greed and lust for power. I guess we can do with one less rebellious Inquisitor."

Palpatine raised his hand. He and Vader were soon surrounded by another squad of Stormtroopers. These new Stormtroopers wore white armour and were armed with blasters. Mara quickly recognized them as members of Lord Vader's 501st Legion, the Sith Lord's personal legion and some of the best troops in the Imperial Army.

"May the best Sith win then," glared Mara, as she raised her hand giving the signal for her troops to attack.

Soon gunfire broke out. Mara's Stormtroopers fired on their opponents but the two Sith Lords deflected with a mere flick of their hands. Vader's Stormtroopers then unleashed a withering barrage of blaster bolts on Mara's troops, felling several of her men. Mara's men fired back, taking down some of Vader's men. Turning her back, Rickon had dived to the ground to evade the hail of blaster bolts. Suddenly, Mara heard a loud roar followed by a deafening scream. She turned to her left and saw a large grey wolf leap on her Bothan henchman and dive into his neck, ripping through flesh and bone. Mer'slya's death throes rang through the battlefield as Shaggydog ripped apart the Imperial Intelligence officer.

Suddenly, a fist slammed into Mara's face from the right, knocking her to the ground. Mara felt the crack of a broken cheek and tasted the distinct acrid taste of blood in her mouth. Spitting out a loose tooth, Mara turned her head to look up into the face of someone that she had not expected to see. Someone she thought had died: Osha, Rickon's Wildling guardian.

"That's for kidnapping Rickon," shouted Osha triumphantly before kicking Mara in the stomach "And that's for hurting Shaggydog."

Mara felt a stinging pain in her stomach. Giving in to her anger, Mara shoved Osha aside with the Force, knocking her to the ground. Osha recovered and quickly rose to confront Mara. The two women faced each other. Osha wielded a green lightsaber.

"Let's finish this off once and for all," shouted Osha "In my past life, you, Bellatrix Lestrange, killed me and my husband, leaving our child orphaned. You will not get away this time."

Mara's blood froze but she quickly regained her composure. Glaring with her eyes turning a lucid red and yellow, Mara raised her red lightsaber and said: "Fine, it will be my pleasure to finish you off once and for all, Mrs Tonks. I may not have the same magical powers that I used to have in my previous life. But I have the Dark Side."

In the background, Mara could see another supposedly dead opponent, Han Lee, confronting Darth Vader and Palpatine. He was joined by Rickon who had recovered his blue-bladed lightsaber from the fallen Bothan guard. Her Stormtroopers were fighting back against the Sith Lords' Stormtroopers. Blaster bolts flashed through the night. The ground was soon piled with bodies from both sides. None of these mattered to Mara. All that mattered was Nymphadora Tonks reincarnated in the body of Osha. She would finish off this enemy once and for all.

Suddenly, Mara heard the loud, familiar deafening roar of her Imperial_Sentinel_-class landing ship powering up its engines. An armoured figure rushed out of the ship's gang plank. She quickly recognized the man as Able Fett and deduced that he had switched sides with the Jedi Knight and Osha. The landing ship took off and then raced towards Darth Vader's _Lambda_-class shuttle. The _Stalker _rammed into the Imperial shuttle, creating a brilliant conflagration. The burning wrecks of the two starships fell of the cliff and crashed onto the rocks below with a loud boom. Vader and Palpatine had only narrowly managed to avoid the fiery collision. Mara's heart sank: she had lost her only get-away transport. However, her heart rose when she quickly realized that the two Sith Lords had lost their get-away transport as well. Now the odds would be more even. Once she had finished dealing with Osha/Tonks, she would finish off the two Sith Lords, provided Han had not gotten to them first.

"Was that your getaway?," taunted Osha "You're now grounded."

Giving a loud cry of rage and hatred, Mara charged at her opponent with her crimson lightsaber flashing in the night sky.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Adventures of Rickon and Osha, Chapter 9**

**Outline**

This is the final climatic battle between Rickon and company, and the Sith and Mara Taral/Bellatrix Lestrange. It is very much a three way battle: Rickon and company; Mara and her Stormtroopers; and the Sith Lords Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine and Vader, and their Stormtroopers. The 501st Legion was borrowed from Star Wars. They originated as a Star Wars fan club who liked to dress up as Imperial Stormtroopers. They made their first canonical appearance in _Revenge of the Sith_. They're basically the cream of the Stormtrooper Corps and Darth Vader's elite fighting force. Readers familiar with Star Wars will also recognize some familiar vehicles. In this chapter, we see several fight scenes and two important characters meeting their end. Osha/Nymphadora Tonks settles scores with an old enemy while Han Lee and Rickon confront the Sith. Please note, I don't own any of the characters, locations, and concepts in this chapter apart from Mara Taral, Han Lee, and Tamati Kiore. Everything else rightfully belongs to George R..R Martin, Lucasfilm, and J.K Rowling. Please feel free to post reviews but keep them respectful and civil. Feel free to voice your thoughts, feedback, and criticisms.

** Part 1: Able Fett's POV**

"This is Vader's Fist calling Chimaera…," radioed a Stormtrooper on his comlink "We're under attack and in need of reinforce…Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrh!"

Bdow! Bdow! Bdow! Bdow! Bdow!

The Stormtrooper making that call had been felled in a hail of blaster bolts, which flashed like fireflies in the night sky. The man's shooter was Able Fett, the rogue Stormtrooper who had abandoned the Galactic Empire and was now fighting on the side of his old Jedi mate Han Lee and his local friends. Fett had shot the Stormtrooper with a repeating blaster, a larger and more powerful version of the standard blaster rifle. He regretted having to shoot his former comrades but Fett had decided he would no longer serve a government built on oppression and tyranny. Fett had always been uncomfortable with the Empire's policies. Mara's latest operation to kidnap a scrawny seven-year old boy on some remote world had been the final straw that broke the Bantha's back.

Fett had fulfilled his part of the plan by creating a diversion that would allow his Jedi buddy Han Lee and Osha to rescue Rickon from harm's way. During Mara's meeting with her master Darth Vader, Fett alone had been assigned to man Mara's Imperial landing craft _Stalker_. His orders had been to open fire on Darth Vader's shuttle. Fett had fulfilled that order but in a way that Mara had never expected. Now, his mission was to give enough time for Han Lee and Osha to kill Palpatine, Vader, and Mara respectively.

The air rang with the thunder of blaster shots and the roar of battle cries. The grass was littered with the bodies of fallen and wounded combatants from both sides. Initially, Darth Vader's Stormtroopers had the element of surprise on their side. Vader's 501st Legion, known as Vader's Fist, were the elite crack soldiers of the Imperial Army. Vader had personally handpicked the cream of the Stormtrooper Corps for his 501st Legion. Vader's Stormtroopers had ripped through Mara's forces like a pack of wolves. However, the destruction of Vader's shuttle had evened the scales and the fighting had descended into a stalemate. Both sides fought fiercely and doggedly, asking for no quarter and giving none.

Amidst the fighting, the direwolf Shaggydog ripped through the battlefield, attacking Stormtroopers from both sides. Shaggydog used his sharp jaws to tear off limbs and to knock off their helmets. While he was unable to pierce through their thick plastoid armour, the direwolf was able to rip through their necks. Seeing one of Mara's sharp shooters preparing to aim his blaster rifle at the direwolf, Fett dispatched the man with a well-aimed shot to the chest. The dead Stormtrooper let out a final cry and fell to the ground. A red spot of blood quickly appeared on his black plastoid armor.

**Part 2: Rickon's POV**

Meanwhile, the Jedi Knight Han Lee and Rickon were locked in combat with the entire Sith Order: Palpatine and his apprentice Darth Vader. For almost ten minutes, the four had been sparring with lightsabers. Their fight had been briefly interrupted by the fiery collision between Mara's landing craft and Vader's shuttle. Both Vader and Palpatine had been completely caught by surprise. However, they quickly recovered their wits and resumed their assault with ferocious tenacity. During this skirmish, Vader succeeded in damaging Rickon's lightsaber by slicing off the top part of its hilt. Unable to continue the fray, Rickon attempted to help his mentor by using the Force to levitate rocks and debris at the two Sith Lords. However, the three combatants moved so rapidly that the objects merely bounced off them.

Despite being a skilled Jedi Knight who had passed the trials, Han Lee was unable to match the combined assault of two Sith Lords. One Sith alone was bad enough but fighting two was suicide. After another five minutes, Han was beginning to tire from the many cuts and slashes which Vader and Palpatine's lightsabers had inflicted on him. Suddenly, Palpatine drew back from the fray and unleashed a torrent of Force lightning on Han. Brilliant flashes of lightning flowed out of Palpatine's fingers and struck Han Lee, knocking him to his knees. Han's green bladed lightsaber rolled to the ground. With his opponent weakened, Vader then hurled his lightsaber at Han with the full weight of the Force, impaling him through his abdomen like a hot knife running through butter. With a flick of his right hand, Vader then used the Force to retrieve his lightsaber. Vader then flicked off his lightsaber and fixed it back to his belt.

Mortally wounded, Han Lee choked and gulped as blood gushed out of his mouth and abdomen. Witnessing the fall of a friend, Rickon heard himself scream a resounding No. Sensing Rickon's distress, Palpatine chucked. Having disarmed and weakened their Jedi opponent, the two Sith Lords then turned to face a tearful Rickon, who was cradling the dying Han.

"Rickon, your friends have all failed you," spoke Palpatine in a croaking voice "There is nothing left for you here on Westeros. Join us and we will guide you onto another path."

As Palpatine spoke, Rickon found himself swept into another Force vision. He saw himself as an adult Dark Sider, serving Lord Vader and the Emperor. Rickon had grown into a tall and handsome man but there was a certain darkness and cruelty on his face. He was powerful and well versed in the Dark Side of the Force and lightsaber combat. Rickon found himself hunting down and killing enemies of the Empire and commanding vast armies and starships. The lure of power seemed seductive but Rickon then saw himself twisted and corrupted by the Dark Side. He saw himself brutally killing other beings and destroying cities and worlds for no reason. While submerged in these dark visions, Rickon quickly remembered who he was. He was a Stark foremost and the next heir to Winterfell in the event that his brother Bran never returned from the North.

To combat these dark side visions, Rickon drew on happy memories of his family and his time growing up in Winterfell. Prior to his death, Tamati Kiore had taught him how to resist bad dreams by drawing on his positive memories through the Light Side of the Force. Rickon saw flashbacks of himself playing with his siblings Bran, Arya, Robb, Sansa, and his half-brother Jon, play-wrestling and being carried by his father, celebrating his sixth name day, and playing hide and seek with Summer and Shaggydog. He also saw faces belonging to the people that mattered in his life: his parents, his brother Bran, Osha, Shaggydog, Hodor, Han Lee, and finally Kiore. Rickon suddenly remembered what Kiore had said to him on two afternoons ago: "Never, never give in to the Dark Side. Remember the Light Side is stronger."

"No," shouted Rickon defiantly at Palpatine and Vader "No, I will never join you. You will not bring me over to the Dark Side. I am a Stark and a Jedi."

Rickon grabbed the fallen Han's green-bladed lightsaber and flashed it at the two Sith Lords. Palpatine's face scowled in anger while Darth Vader stood tall and foreboding. Rickon could sense the anger and hatred rising from the two Sith LordS.

"So, be it Jedi," growled Palpatine, smirking a cruel smile. "If you cannot be turned, you shall be destroyed like your pitiful master. Now witness the full power of the Dark Side"

Palpatine then unleashed a torrent of blue Force lightning. Suddenly, Rickon found himself overwhelmed by a torrent of electrical energy and immersed in a state of constant, excruciating pain.

**Part 3: Osha's POV**

Osha/Nymphadora Tonks sparred with Mara/Bellatrix Lestrange. The two women had edged themselves towards a seaside cliff which overlooked a crop of rocks. The Narrow Sea splashed onto the rocks, occasionally spraying water onto the two combatants. Their lightsabers lit up the night sky like flaming blades: one green and the other red. Mara was a skilled lightsaber duellist, having trained for years in both the arts of the Jedi and the Sith. By contrast, Osha was a mere novice, who had only learned how to pick up a lightsaber in the past three weeks. Osha struggled to remember the various fighting moves that Master Kiore had taught her. Since meeting Han and Kiore, Osha had eschewed her long winding skirts in favour of trousers. Han had kindly lent her one of his spare trousers. While wearing pants had at first seemed strange and awkward, Osha found that wearing them gave her a greater sense of flexibility and manoeuvrability.

Catching sight of Mara's lightsaber hilt, Osha/Tonks moved as quick as a serpent. With one blow, she slashed at her opponent's hilt with her lightsaber. Osha's lightsaber blade slashed through the metal hilt like a hot knife running through butter. Almost immediately, Mara's lightsaber blade vanished leaving Mara's charred weapon to sizzle.

Seeing the rage and venomous hatred on Mara/Bellatrix's pale face, Osha taunted: "Well, not your lucky day is it?"

"It seems that I made the mistake of underestimating you," smirked Mara/Bellatrix. "But thanks to you, I have also begun to rediscover my lost powers."

With that, Mara uttered CRUCIO and unleashed a red blast of energy at Osha/Tonks, throwing her to the ground. For a moment, Osha thought that her skin was on fire. She quickly recognized that her opponent had use the Cruciatus curse, one of the three Unforgivable Curses. A sadistic grin appeared on Mara's face and her eyes turned a glowing yellow-orange hue.

"I must say that Death Eaters and Dark Siders have a lot in common when it comes to inflicting pain," smirked a delighted Mara, as she approached Osha who was lying near the edge of the cliff.

Suddenly, Osha/Tonks felt a stinging pang in her heat. This time it was not an attack from Osha. Something bad had happened to someone she loved. Through her Force connection, Osha quickly sensed that something terrible had befallen new-found interest and companion Han Lee. In a mixture of pain and despair, Osha cried No. Tears of pain and fear flowed down her cheeks.

Due to her Force senses, Mara was able to read Osha's thoughts. Taking full delight in Osha/Tonk's torment, Mara/Bellatrix taunted her wounded opponent.

"It's real bad luck that you have to lose someone whom you hold dear twice," taunted Mara/Bellatrix "In your past life and now in your present life. Now that you have disposed of my lightsaber, I'll have to find some other way of killing you. Ah yes, it's time to show you a display of my Force powers. But the catch is that you won't get to live. Heh Heh!"

Instantly, Osha/Tonks felt a Force current pushing her towards the cliff edge. Osha tried to anchor herself to the ground with her fingers and feet but the current only grew stronger. Osha then attempt to levitate her lightsaber with the Force but Mara/Bellatrix kicked it aside. Osha saw Mara flash her a sadistic grin. It seemed that this was going to be the end. Suddenly, five blaster bolts rang through the air like thunder. Mara's face suddenly turned into a contorted mask of shock and agony as she fell to the face-first to the ground. Mara had been hit by two blaster bolts in the head and three more in her torso.

With the Force current lifted, Osha rose to her knees in time to see Able Fett, the former Stormtrooper-turned-friend standing over Mara's body. He then helped Osha to her feet and led her away from the cliff and the lifeless corpse of Mara. Mara, or rather Bellatrix Lestrange, was dead again.

"Thanks for saving me again," spluttered Osha "Those were good shots."

"No problem, but we have got to go," replied Fett "Rickon and Han need our help."

**Part 4: Rickon's POV**

For what seemed almost like an eternity, Rickon was bathed in constant excruciating pain. Rickon was not conscious of his surroundings. The air around him sizzled with lighting. He saw his entire life flow by in seconds: sucking milk from his mother's breasts, playing with his brothers and sisters, meeting Shaggydog for the first time, smashing walnuts on the table, Theon beheading Rodrik, running away from Winterfell with Bran, Hodor, and Osha, hiding in the cellars beneath Winterfell, meeting Jojen and Meera, and his tearful parting with Bran. Everything leading up to his encounter with the Jedi, the Empire, and the Sith. Rickon resigned himself to meeting his fate.

Suddenly, he heard Shaggydog's familiar growl. Before Rickon could make out what was going on, Shaggydog had leapt onto Palpatine and bit him in the arm. Rickon heard an angry howl of pain and suddenly felt the lightning and pain dissipate into nothingness. Looking up, Rickon saw an enraged Palpatine shoving Shaggydog away with the Force. Suddenly, there was the thundering sound of blaster bolts. Palpatine was hit by two blaster bolts and fell backwards to the ground. Rickon saw Able Fett, the "good" Stormtrooper who had saved Osha and Han Lee, charging towards him and Darth Vader, who now stood alone.

However, Vader suddenly stretched out with his right arm towards Fett. Suddenly, Fett was gasping for breath and dropped his repeating blaster. It seemed that Fett was choking as if he was being hung even though there was no noose around his neck. Remembering the lessons that Master Kiore had taught him, Rickon realised that Vader was "Force choking" Fett: using the Dark Side of the Force to strangle Fett. With every remaining ounce of energy in his body, Rickon used the Force to retrieve his lightsaber and then leapt at Darth Vader. Using his lightsaber, Rickon sliced off Vader's right hand.

Instead of seeing blood or flesh, Rickon saw a strand of torn wires and cables which sizzled sparks. Taken by surprise, Vader was then attacked by a lightsaber-wielding Osha. Her green lightsaber and angry face were reflected on the Sith Lord's black armor. Osha then slashed at Vader's chest plate, damaging its electronic panels. As Vader fell to the ground, she kicked of his helmet with the full force of her boot. Vader's helmet and death mask rolled off to reveal a pale, sickly bald man.

With his life-support suit damaged by Osha's onslaught, Lord Vader struggled to breathe. With great difficulty, he managed to form a smile and chucked: "Good, cough, very good, Osha. You have bested me. I sense your anger and hatred. Now strike me down and your journey to the Dark Side will begin."

Osha at first hesitated but Rickon could see the rage and hatred in Osha's eyes. Osha had just come across her mortally wounded lover Han Lee and desired retribution against those who had harmed him. Osha raised her green lightsaber and prepared to strike Vader , Han Lee shouted: "Nooooo! Don't do it, Osha. I have seen it in the Force. An opportunity will come for Vader to make amends for his wrongs. It's not his time to die yet!"

Coming to her senses, Osha turned and saw Han Lee stirring. The Jedi Knight was visibly in great pain and his shirt was soaked in blood. Nearby, Rickon saw Shaggydog and Fett beginning to stir. In the distance, Rickon hear the screeching rumble of Imperial ships approaching. Gazing up, he saw two tri-winged Imperial shuttles approaching, flanked by several spherical starships with twin rectangular wings. Those were TIE fighters, the standard starfighters of the Imperial Navy.

"Come, let's go," said Fett "Those are Imperial reinforcements. Let's get the hell out of here before they catch us."

Rickon rose to his feet and recovered his lightsaber while Osha and Fett lifted the mortally wounded Han on their shoulders and fled into the nearby forest. Shaggydog raced into the forest at front them, determined to sniff out anymore threats and dangers to his masters. It had been a big and eventful day. Despite his aching and tired body, Rickon jogged as fast as he could. Osha and Fett tailed behind, half-carrying and half-dragging Han between them.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Adventures of Rickon and Osha Chapter 10**

**Outline**

We now finally reach the story's denouement. Rickon and Osha, together with the former Clone trooper Able Fett have survived their ordeal with the Sith and the Galactic Empire. The story wraps up with our characters continuing on their journey south to the Last Hearth. Meanwhile, Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine cover up the Incident of Planet 4554647. Fans of the Star Wars Expanded Universe will also recognise a certain Captain Pellaeon and MSE mouse droids. Finally, we have a guest appearance from a very familiar Game of Thrones character. As always, please note that I don't own any of the characters except Able Fett. Everything else belongs to George R..R Martin, Lucasfilm, and J.K Rowling. Feel free to leave feedback and comments but keep them respectful.

**Part 1: Rickon and Osha**

Following the tumultuous battle that previous night, Rickon, Osha, Able Fett, and the mortally wounded Jedi Knight Han Lee had travelled south. Shaggydog tailed behind them, nursing a wounded paw. After being sure that they were not being followed, Rickon and his companions had settled down in the middle of a forest thicket. Han Lee was in a bad state and near death. Despite Osha and Fett's best efforts, they were unable to stop the blood seeping out of his abdomen. Darth Vader's lightsaber had left a deep wound, piercing through his liver, stomach and intestines. Han was also bleeding from more than a dozen cuts all over his body. While Han was still strong in the Force, he had lost much of his energy fighting the two Sith Lords. Now, he was losing more power as his blood leaked out.

"Rickon and Osha, you have learnt a lot about the Force and the Jedi way despite our short time together," said Han Lee, biting back the pain and struggling to flash a smile "Ahh..ahh... I'm sorry I can't guide you on your Jedi path anymore. But the Force will always be with you both."

With tears flowing down his eyes, Rickon said: "Han, please, don't go. You can't die."

"Don't worry," said Osha, laying her arm on Rickon's shoulders. "I'll always be there for you little one."

"You have both been very good and diligent students," smiled Han Lee "It has been an honour teaching you both. Rickon, I foresee that you have a great destiny ahead of you. But you must remain here on Westeros. Rickon, I also give you my lightsaber. Take care of it."

Han Lee passed the cylindrical blade to Rickon. Master Tamati Kiore's lightsaber had been taken by Mara Taral and was destroyed when her landing ship collided with Darth Vader's shuttle during the battle. Rickon's lightsaber had been destroyed during the fight with Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get to you on time," added Able "But I'm glad that we dealt a hard punch to the Sith and their Empire. It was an honour fighting alongside a Jedi like you again."

"Able, please watch over Rickon and Osha as they travel to the Last Hearth," croaked Han, spitting out blood "Since I won't be able to accompany them on their journey."

"Well, it's been an honour meeting all of you," said Han Lee "And…may the Force be with you always."

Han then breathed his last and closed his eyes for the final time. Despite his blood stained clothes, Han's face looked peaceful and serene as if he was asleep. After a brief period of mourning, Rickon, Osha, and Able built a funeral pyre out of nearby branches and twigs. This was done at the urging of Osha, who alone had first-hand experience of the insidious threat that lay north beyond the Wall. After cremating Han's remains, the three travellers and Shaggydog departed on their journey south to the Last Hearth the following morning.

Throughout the journey, Able Fett talked about his life as a Clone trooper and the battles that he had fought in during the Clone Wars. In exchange, Rickon and Osha shared their stories with Fett. Rickon related his time growing up as the youngest son of Eddard Stark, the Lord of Winterfell and the former Warden of the North. He also shared how his half-brother Jon Snow had found six direwolf pups and talked his father into allowing the children to adopt the pups rather than let them starve to death. Direwolves were the sigil of his family House Stark, one of the important noble families in the North. Meanwhile, Osha related her time growing up as a Wildling spearwife in the lands beyond the Wall. She told Fett how she had fallen in love with a man named Bruni only to lose him to the White Walkers. She had travelled south to escape the onslaught of the White Walkers only to cross paths with Bran and Rickon Stark.

"I'll accompany you to Greatjon Umber's castle at the Last Hearth," said Able Fett "But after that, I'll like to do some traveling around your world. I have travelled across the galaxy during my time as a soldier for the Republic and then the Empire. But I have never gotten the chance to travel freely by myself."

"Whatever you do," said Osha "Don't go North beyond the Wall. Only ice and death awaits you."

"My half-brother Jon Snow lives at Castle Black," added Rickon "He's joined the Night's Watch."

"Oh, tell me more about this Jon Snow and the Night's Watch," replied Able Fett.

**Part 2: The Imperials**

Captain Gilad Pellaeon strode across the corridor. Emperor Palpatine was seeking an audience with the _Chimaera_'s captain in the VIP medical bay. After Mara Taral had captured Rickon Stark, Darth Vader and the Emperor had travelled all the way from Coruscant to Planet 4554647 to rendezvous with Mara. However, Mara had then turned on the Sith and attempted to seize power. The _Chimaera _had received Vader's distress signal and dispatched two landing ships to aid the Sith. By the time, the Imperial Navy landing parties had arrived, the battle was pretty much over. Rickon and his rescuers had fled for parts unknown and Mara was dead, killed by one of her own men.

Both Lord Vader and Palpatine had been wounded during the fighting. Vader's prosthetic right had had been severed and his life-support suit had been breached. Fortunately, the _Chimaera _had the necessary staff and facilities to repair Vader's armour. By contrast, Palpatine was in a more serious condition. The Galactic Emperor had sustained two blaster shots to the chest. The first blaster blot had landed mere centimetres below his heart while the second had shattered a rib, piercing his right lung. Only immediate medical intervention at the hands of the Imperial Navy's most advanced medical droids had saved the Sith Lord. Due to timely medical intervention, Palpatine was now in a stable condition.

While turning a corner to the right, Pellaeon narrowly tripped over a speeding MSE mouse droid. The droid angrily screeched in an incomprehensible mechanical language and then sped off. The Chadra-Fan company Rebaxan Columni had decided to manufacture an entire of droids based on a "cute" pet animal from their homeworld of Chad. Rebaxan had hoped that the inherent "cuteness" of their droids would appeal to their consumers. Unfortunately, the MSE-6 droids only reminded them of a certain vermin and the project had driven the company to bankruptcy. In the end, Rebaxan had sold all their remaining stocks to the burgeoning Imperial Navy, which was desperate for droids. The MSE mouse droids now found their niche on Imperial starships as message couriers and repairmen. Unlike sentient beings, droids did not talk back or demand pay rises. It was more economical for the Imperial Navy to buy a billion MSE mouse droids than to hire sentients to do the work.

Palpatine's VIP medical bay was guarded by two Stormtroopers, survivors of one of the 501st squads that had accompanied Vader and Palpatine on their ill-fated mission to Westeros. The two Stormtroopers saluted Captain Pellaeon, who returned their salute, and opened the sliding doors. Out of Vader's eighteen Stormtroopers, eight had fallen. Another seven had been seriously wounded. There had been reports of large canine creature ripping arms and legs of Stormtroopers. These unfortunate Stormtroopers would receive prosthetic limbs, courtesy of the Imperial taxpayer. By contrast, all of Mara's troops had been killed during the battle. Their bodies had been brought aboard the _Chimaera _to be returned to their families. Pellaeon expected that the official cover story would say that these men had died fighting valiantly against some Jedi or Rebel holdout in uncharted space

Gilad Pellaeon entered the medical bay and turned to the nearest bed on his right. On Palpatine's left, a humanoid 2-1B Surgical Droid was checking the Emperor's blood pressure and pulse. On his right, Darth Vader loomed tall and foreboding. Pellaeon bent his right knee and kneeled before the Emperor.

"Enough with the pomp and ceremony, cough," said Palpatine, gesturing his hand "Let's get on to business."

"Your Majesty, we have recovered all the bodies from the battlefield that we could," reported Pellaeon "Including those from Vader's wrecked shuttle at the bottom cliff."

"Good," said Darth Vader in his usual stentorian tone "We cannot afford for the inhabitants of that planet to find out about the existence of the wider galaxy. We may have failed to win over the boy. But on the positive side, Mara is out of the way."

"Yes, yes," said Palpatine "Mara was a great Inquisitor but she too ambitious. If left to her own devices, she would have become a greater threat. It was folly for us to have rewarded her with so much power and privileges including raising her own troops. That's a mistake we'll never repeat again."

"Thank you for getting rid of that Mara," remarked Pellaeon "Off the record, she was a horrible boss to work with. She levelled almost an entire city block on Nar Shaddaa just to kill three Jedi. She even Force choked my chief gunnery officer for allowing a group of smugglers to make the jump into hyperspace near the Kessel Run. "

"That Rickon reminded me of the offspring of Anakin Skywalker," added Vader "They may have died with Padme but there is a chance they may still be alive. I must resume my search for them."

"Patience, my apprentice," replied Palpatine "First, we must deal with the growing Rebellion in our midst."

"My lords, we are on the edge of Planet 4554647's star system," said Pellaeon "We have enough supplies for two standard months. As Captain of this ship, it is my honour to ask you where do you wish to go. Do you want to return to Coruscant?"

"No, not yet," said Palpatine calmly "I wish to pay our good friend Grand Moff Tarkin a visit to review progress on the construction of our Death Star battlestation. Set your course for the Despayre system."

"Yes my master," replied Pellaeon

"And one more thing," added Palpatine "I want you to scrub all records and logs of Westeros and Planet 4554647. We will not be returning to that blasted planet"

"Really, but don't you want to conquer Westeros," said Pellaeon "That planet is rich in natural resources and labour and it would make an ideal base for…"

Vader interjected: "Well, let the White Walkers take them. The galaxy can never afford to find out that the Sith were defeated by Jedi and primitive locals. That would only bolster the Rebellion."

"As you wish my Lords," replied a timid Pellaeon "I will carry out your orders. There will be no more trace of Planet 4554647 on our logs. We'll then travel straight to Despayre. It should take about six standard days."

**Part 3: Jon Snow's POV**

There was a clash of metal blades. Jon Snow, a brother of the Night's Watch, watched as two new recruits sparred with their swords. The two trainees were youths who had recently joined the Night's Watch. The first youth, Peter, was a freckled-faced peasant farm boy with orange hair. Peter had come from a hamlet near Mole's Town that had been razed to the ground by a Wildling raiding party. The second youth, named Kunte, was a brindled-skin street urchin from White Harbor who had been sent to the Wall for stealing a loaf of bread. The youth had been offered the choice of losing his hand or "taking the Black." Kunte originally came from the distant continent of Sothoryos. He had been enslaved by a Ghiscari slaving party and become a cabin boy aboard a Yunkish merchant ship. Unwilling to endure any more brutality at the hands of the ship's sadistic captain, Kunte had jumped ship at the first opportunity.

It had been almost a week since Jon Snow had returned from his expedition to deal with the mutineers at Craster's Keep. While the mission had been a success with all the Betrayers killed, the Night's Watch had lost five men. Snow had narrowly survived death at the hands of Rast, the leader of the mutineers. Had it not been for Sissy, one of Crasters' wives, he would have ended up dead with his ashes scattered in the snow. With their numbers barely above a hundred men, the Night's Watch needed every able-bodied man or lad they could find.

"Lord Snow," grunted a familiar voice.

Jon Snow turned round to face Alliser Thorne, acting Commander of the Night's Watch in lieu of Jeor Mormont. Thorne was still unhappy that Jon had been acquitted during the tribunal before the leadership of the Night's Watch. Apart from Thorne and Janos Slynt, the disgraced commander of the City Watch, the other three Black Brothers had accepted Jon's account that he had infiltrated the Free Folk to gain intelligence on Mance Rayder. Jon regretted having to kill Qhorin Halfhand to maintain the ruse that he had deserted the Night's Watch. But most of all, he regretted having to deceive Ygritte, the red-haired Wildling girl he had encountered on his travels North of the Wall. Thorne was even more sorely disappointed to learn that Jon had not perished on his mission to quell the mutineers at Craster's Keep. Since he had returned, Thorne had developed a grudging respect for Jon. However, Jon could sense the barely concealed resentment and jealousy that emanated beneath Thorne's seemingly calm demeanour

"It's my honour to inform you that you have a visitor," said Thorne coldly "He's waiting at the mess hall."

"What's his business?," asked Jon

"He says he wishes to talk with you in private," replied Thorne "He says it's only for your ears. He's a strange warrior donning a suit of black armour."

"Thanks, Thorne," said Jon, who then turned to face the lads sparing in the courtyard.

"Allright, boys it's enough for the day," said Jon "We'll continue the training tomorrow."

John Snow then headed towards the mess hall. When he arrived he found the stranger, sitting at a small table by the corner. The man had olive skin and wore black armour made from a strange material he had never laid his eyes upon. There was a scar on his left cheek but that did not spoil the man's handsome face.

"Greetings, so you are Jon Snow," said the stranger "I'm pleased to finally get to meet you face to face."

"Who are you?," asked Jon "And what is your business here?"

"My name is Able Fett," replied Fett "And I bring you good news about one of your half-brothers. The littlest one called Rickon Stark."

Jon Snow's face glowed as his mood lifted. It had been more than a full month since he had returned to Castle Black only to learn that his younger half-brothers Bran and Rickon had been killed or kidnapped by Theon Greyjoy, the family's Ironborn ward. It had grieved Snow even more to hear that his half-brother Robb Stark and his half-mother Catelyn had met a horrific death at the Twins. Snow's blood had boiled upon learning that Walder Frey had killed his guests after breaking bread and extending guest right to them. There was also no sign of his half-sisters. Arya Stark had completely disappeared. Meanwhile, Sansa had been taken captive by the Lannisters and forced to marry the Imp. The latest news he had heard from King's Landing was that Sansa and the Imp had killed King Joffrey and that Sansa had fled as a fugitive to parts unknown.

"What in seven hells? I can't believe what I'm hearing?," said Jon, half amazed and half astounded "Where is Rickon now? Is he safe?"

"It's a long story but I can assure you that Rickon is safe," replied Able "I accompanied Rickon, his Wildlife guardian Osha, and his direwolf Shaggydog to the Last Hearth. He's staying with a lord named Greatjon Umber and he's in very good hands."

"How can I be sure you are telling the truth," asked Jon Snow

"Osha told me to pass you this," said Able, handing the Black Brother a leather pouch. "It contains a letter for you from Rickon."

Jon opened the leather pouch and grabbed the parchment. On the parchment, was scribbled a handwritten note by Rickon. Their father, Ned Stark, had taught all his children to read as with many other high-borns. Rickon's handwriting was messy and untidy but Snow recognised it as his half-brother's handwriting. Rickon was only learning how to write when Jon had last left for the Wall to "take the black." The letter read:

"Dear Jon,

You [sic] be pleased to know that me and Shaggydog are safe with Lord Greatjon Umber. Aunty Osha took great care of me. Bran and his friends are travelin [sic] North to find the three eyed raven. Some bad men led by a witch tried to kidnap me. But a man named Han Lee, who came from the stars rescued me and Osha. He says he is a Jedi and he had a green laser sword. Han took me, Osha and Shaggydog to another Jedi, a talking rat called Tamati Kiore. He taught me and Osha how to fight with laser swords and to use something called the Force. It is all around us.

The bad witch and her men came for me again and killed Tamati. However, Aunty Osha, Han and Able Fett came and rescued me from the baddies. But Han got killed trying to save me from the witch's masters. Able used to work for the baddies but he had a change of heart and helped me, Osha, and Han. Me and Aunt Osha are now living with Lord Greatjon Umber, one of our family's friends. How are you doin [sic] at the Wall? How is Ghost?

I am sending Able Fett with news that me and Osha are safe.

Cheers,

Rickon Stark"

Beneath the text, Rickon had scribbled a cute funny face. His mood lifted, Jon Snow smiled.

"Thank you, so very much," said Jon "This is the best news that I had heard in months."

"No problem," replied Able Fett "By the way, I heard that your Night's Watch are short on men. I may not be good with swords but I have this…"

Able Fett placed his large blaster rifle on the table.

"What's this?," asked Jon curiously

"That is a blaster rifle," responded Able "Where I come from, I was trained how to shoot with this. I could give you a demonstration outside."

"And where is it that you come from?," asked Jon "Are you from the stars as well? Are there other planets and civilizations out there?"

"That's right, there's a whole big universe out there," said Able "It's a long story but here's how it beings…"

**Endnotes**

Dear readers,

Thank you very much for following my story. I hope you enjoyed it and learnt a lot about Game of Thrones, Star Wars, and Harry Potter in the process. I enjoyed writing this story and giving Rickon and Osha a voice. This is the final chapter. It's all for fun and not to be taken too seriously. I wish you all the best with writing your stories. I can imagine that Able Feet subsequently joined the Night's Watch and played a very useful role in the Battle of Black Castle. He would have been sniping away or crossing swords with Tormund's raiding party. If I have any more stories, I'll post them online here. Finally, my humble acknowledgement to George RR Martin, George Lucas, and JK Rowling for creating their fantasy worlds and universes. Also, special thanks to this website for providing a valuable hosting service to us fans.

Cheers,

Andrew Lim


End file.
